


The Infection of Darkness

by ShadowsAtNight



Series: Peters' Avengers family, and all the ups and downs! [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers Family, Avengers Feels, Avengers Movie Night, Book 1, Bullying, Complete, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Has a Family, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Precious Peter Parker, Protective Avengers, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Whump, hot chocolate and marshmallows with the avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-06-13 10:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 37,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15363018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsAtNight/pseuds/ShadowsAtNight
Summary: Everything was fine until it wasn't. School became tough, not the work but the people. Monday morning Peter walked into class and bam, nothing was okay. Somehow the whole school seemed to turn into one giant Flash Thompson. Even Ned and MJ weren't talking to him. Spider-man wasn't fairing much better. The world was turning on Peter and there was nothing he could do. Trying to contain the darkness to himself, he hides behind a mask. A permanent one. Still, things only get worse. Until they don't.(In other words, Peter Parker suffers and tries to hide it ... the key word being tries. :D ){Complete - Book 1}





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: May contain triggering content, for specifics please read between the astricts just below.  
> WARNING: May contain coarse language
> 
> *Possible Triggers: bullying, depression, intrusive thoughts, mild violence.*
> 
> Hey guys! I'm back with my first ever Marvel fic!!! I hope you all enjoy! This one is going to be really sad in the beginning! I will post as regularly as possible but between University and normal life jazz, I can get pretty busy! I apologize for my bad grammar and spelling! Also, I DON'T OWN MARVEL OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! I hope you enjoy and have a wonderful day/night!

Mondays were the worst. That he knew for a fact. But Peter Parker knew no Monday could top the one he’d faced last week. For some reason, all the students he knew had decided to start acting like Flash Thompson was suddenly cool. On top of that, both Ned and MJ had decided to ditch him. He knew he would be hard pressed to find a more horrible example. 

Even as the day had dragged on things didn’t get much better- only worse. Flash, for whatever reason, now had some kind of weird super strength; he’d been testing it on Peter all day. He wasn’t stronger than Peter, that was for sure, but he still left bruises that were much worse than before. He even came close to breaking Peter’s arm. 

As if that all hadn’t been bad enough, when the clock clicked over to Tuesday Peter encountered an insane villain. He had never fought this particular guy before, and hadn’t even managed to catch him. Instead, he ended up with a bullet in his shoulder. The rest of the week had followed the same awful trend, sending him into a seemingly endless downward spiral. 

And now... it was Monday again.

Pushing himself out from under the covers, Peter heaved an exhausted sigh. At least this week he would get to go work with Mr. Stark in the lab. The excitement lasted only a second before the previous night caught up to him, and he prepared himself for hell. An hour of sleep just wasn’t going to cut it, he knew, standing in front of the bathroom mirror. He glared at the bags under his eyes and the pallor of his skin, pasty enough to give the word white new meaning. 

Reluctantly, he gave the injured shoulder a roll and bit back a scream. It was better- not as good as yesterday, but that was due to a mistake when patrolling last night. He sighed and leaned against the sink.

“It’s okay to leave a bullet in, right?” Peter mumbled into the basin, but he didn’t need to be a doctor to know that today was going to suck. 

“At least I get to see Mr. Stark tonight,” he reassured himself, attempting to look on the bright side.

A few minutes passed and then he was out the door, wishing Aunt May a good day, and on his way to school.

\---

 

Peter shuffled down the corridors, pretending he couldn’t hear the heckling and uncreative nicknames.

“Hey, Putrid Parker!”

“Where're your friends, Penis? Oh wait, you don’t have any!”

He could hear them laughing even as he ducked his head down in shame. No Ned or MJ in sight. As he stopped by his locker he imagined Ned greeting him, his friend's smiles and questions, and MJ’s teasing sarcasm. He imagined all the things that used to happen. 

In the beginning, he had tried to communicate with them, but it was apparent that was useless. He even put his neck on the line by asking Flash why his own friends didn't want to talk to him, but his tormentor had just grinned and hit him harder. 

While his ‘friends’ never did anything to deliberately hurt Peter, they didn’t do anything to stop Flash and his cronies. Ned and MJ had even gone so far as to block his number. 

Peter sighed at the thought and slumped against his locker for a moment, drawing a breath.

“Hey, Penis Parker!” 

Peter took another breath for good luck.

“What do you want, Flash?” the spiderling grumbled, turning around.  
“I wanted to watch your face while I did this!” Flash shouted, slamming him into the locker hard enough to warp the metal. 

His body left a comically Peter-sized dent, and the boy in question barely swallowed down the screech that threatened to spill from his lips. He could feel the bullet grinding against bone- or more accurately, that was all he could feel. 

The punches that followed were nothing in comparison to the red-hot pain in his shoulder, but soon enough the bell rang and Flash relented. 

Eventually, Peter staggered upright and followed the tide to his first class, his earlier concerns echoing in his mind. It... was fine to leave the bullet in, right?

 

\---

By the end of the day, Peter was one giant bruise, and he hated himself. He wasn’t sure how his life had become a hideously chaotic mess in less than a week, but it had. 

He spent hours trying to figure out what had happened, where he’d gone wrong, and still he came up empty. He’d searched through footage of the students, which he ‘borrowed’ from the principal, as well as news articles from the school newspaper. Hell, he even listened to the mindless gossip at lunch (when he wasn’t busy being beaten to a pulp). Still, nothing. 

The worst part was that Peter didn’t even have Ned to help him through it. He sat down on the pavement, a few blocks from home in a bleak alleyway. Even the graffiti painted on the walls was dark. 

Peter thought of the Avengers: all their trials and all their pain, yet they didn’t complain at all. He knew they had been through worse, so who was he to be whining about such comparatively small problems? 

“No. They can’t know,” Peter mumbled into his hands as a tear ran down his cheek, “I can’t let this darkness infect them. I can’t bother anyone with this.” He thought of how much he stressed Aunt May already, how much he worried Mr. Stark, steadily filling with guilt.  
Standing, he changed into the suit. 

“They will never know.”

 

\---

Spider-Man began his trek from Queens to Manhattan, stopping to help out the little guy along the way. He stopped three robberies, two purse-snatchers, and four carjackings. With each crime thwarted, his mood improved, but his shoulder worsened. By a lot. Still, the swinging cleared his head and calmed his heart. He tried to focus on how the rush of air woke him up more than any caffeinated beverage ever could.

By the time he got to the Tower, all he could feel was that damn bullet; still, he couldn’t help the smile that made its way onto his face. He was back. Finally. It felt like years had passed since he was last at Avengers Tower. 

Changing behind a dumpster, Peter could practically feel energy zapping through his veins. He couldn’t wait to get in the lab again. His fingers twitched in anticipation. Maybe if he was lucky he might even get to see the others… Captain America, Black Widow, or Hawkeye. Peter grinned at the thought. 

After the Accords had been amended, the rogue Avengers had returned. Mr. Stark had even been able to deprogram the Winter Soldier with Dr. Banner’s help. He never explicitly said why, but everyone could tell it was an apology, both to the Captain and to Bucky himself. 

Peter strode inside and straight to the elevator.

“Good evening Peter, which level?” F.R.I.D.A.Y.’s voice called down from the ceiling. Peter smiled.

“Evening F.R.I.D.A.Y., could you take me to Mr. Stark’s lab if it’s okay with him?”

“Certainly Peter, Boss says it’s just fine.”

“Thank you F.R.I.D.A.Y.!” Peter bounced up and down on the balls of his feet. He had yet to meet the rest of the Avengers properly, usually because they were never around or off doing important things. He didn’t really mind, though. It wasn’t like they would know who he was anyway. That thought saddened the young superhero as he waited for the elevator to reach the lab. His shoulder throbbed insistently. 

Then the door opened, Peter waved to the A.I., and practically skipped into the workshop. It was as messy as ever. Peter spotted Mr. Stark immediately, the man focused on a small piece of machinery at a bench near the entrance. Tonight was going to be a good night, he just knew it.

“Evening Mr. Stark!”

“How many times do I have to tell you? It’s Tony! Geez kid, are you trying to make me feel old?” The twinkle in his eye betrayed his frown as Peter came to stand beside him.

“Sorry, Mr. St- uh, Tony, sir!”

Tony sighed. 

"Help me with this, will you? You’re good with formulas. It’s a piece of the plating for my most recent suit; I want to make it more insulating for colder conditions. It’s already pretty good... but my gut says it can be better.”

 

The duo worked on the composition for nearly an hour before Peter stopped. He gasped, knocking the tiny piece of plating to the ground as the pain in his shoulder flared, sending waves of fire rolling across his body.

“Shit,” he groaned.

 

“...Kid?” Tony questioned, turning his full attention on Peter, “Kid, what’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing Mr. Stark, I’m- I’m fine!” he stuttered as another jolt triggered more waves of agony.

Peter ground his teeth together, clenching his fist and shutting his eyes. This so wasn’t good. He thought that the fire had felt bad, but he was unprepared for the ice that shot through his veins. Doubling over, Peter clawed at his shoulder. He was so wrong. The bullet had to come out and he was gonna have to remove it himself.

 

“Kid, stop. Tell me what wrong. Peter. Peter, what the hell is happening here?” He could feel his mentor trying to pin his arms. Lot of good that did.

 

“F.R.I.D.A.Y., get Bruce, now! Tell him to bring sedative!”

 

Peter wasn’t sure when the burning stopped- all he could remember was a slight sting in his other arm, pain, copious swearing, and then nothing.

 

\---

Tony stared at the kid as blood oozed from his shoulder where he’d been ripping at it. He had never seen the kid act like that before; it was animalistic. Then again, he supposed he’d never really had reason to.

Both Banner and himself sighed in relief now that Peter had finally gone under. It hadn't been easy, but the kid was asleep. It had taken way more sedative than either of them had expected.

“What the hell, Tony? Who is this kid?” Bruce huffed.

“Dr. Banner, my intern Peter. Peter, Dr. Banner,” Tony snarked, gesturing between him and the unconscious kid, “Now that’s out of the way, can we actually see what’s going on with the shoulder?”

 

All Dr. Banner could manage was a nod.

If Banner had a list of things he wasn’t expecting, the bullet in the kid’s shoulder would actually be second. The super healing would definitely come in first. He didn’t know who this kid was, but he sure as hell wasn’t a normal teenager. Number three on the list would be the startling number of bruises littering the kids' body. Growling slightly, he concentrated on the operation at hand. Now was not the time for a code green. Tony and the kid both had some explaining to do.

\---  
The first thought that entered Peters mind when he awoke, was: “Thank god for super healing.” For the first time in over a week, his shoulder didn’t feel like crap. That was a downright miracle. Peter sighed and sank further into the warm bed. He felt more rested now than he had in a long time. 

Cracking open his eyes, he squinted up into the unnaturally white light. A persistent beeping echoing through the room. Everything seemed so much louder and brighter than normal. Not only that, but no one was there. Peter was completely alone in this unfamiliar place. He could hear quiet whispering out in the corridor, but that was it. 

Suddenly, the door swung open and standing in front of him were one irate and guilty-looking Mr. Stark, and one very grumpy Dr. Bruce Banner.

 

“Peter Parker, I believe?" Peter nodded his head, awestruck, at Dr. Banner.

"You’ve got some explaining to do.”

Peter gulped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: This chapter has now been beta read by [@Kotonohaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotonohaku/pseuds/Kotonohaku) who is on here on A03 and [@mr-alex-unofficially](https://mr-alex-unofficially.tumblr.com/) who is on tumblr (if you need a beta reader, hmu - Alex) We are currently going through and editing the rest of the chapters so sorry for the differing spacing atm!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter meets Bruce Banner :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: May contain triggering content, for specifics please read between the astricts just below.  
> WARNING: May contain coarse language
> 
> *Possible Triggers: eating disorders, depression, intrusive thoughts, mild violence*
> 
> Hey guys!!! First, I would like to thank all of you for the lovely comments and kudos!!!! You guys are so nice! :) Next I would like to say normally I can't upload new chapters this fast, so don't expect this every time!!! :p :D I wish I could but University can be very time consuming :) I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. There are not many super sad scenes yet, that going to be the next chapter. Things always get worse before they get better right? :D Hope you enjoy!!!! Sorry for my awful grammar and spelling!!!! Also, I DONT OWN MARVEL, OR LILO AND STICH, OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN EITHER!!! Hope you enjoy and have an absolutely epic day/night!!!!

“Um, It was an accident?” Peter mumbled red dusting over his cheeks.

Dr Banner sighed pinching the bridge of his nose, the anger bleeding away from his face. “You 'accidentally' forgot to inform a hospital, your guardian, Mr Stark or pretty much anyone who could help, that you had a bullet in your shoulder?”

“But I didn’t think it needed to come out,” Peter cast his eyes down to his hands as his face heated more.

Dr Banner ran his hand over his face leaning against the door frame. “Here’s the general rule of thumb kid, if you get shot you tell someone. Whether or not the bullet remains inside or not. The bullet could be poisoned or it could become wedged in a major artery and thus block the blood flow. So, if it accidentally became dislodged you could end up bleeding out without you realizing.”

“Sorry, Dr Banner sir, Um, I, ah, didn’t mean to.”

“I don’t think anyone means to be shot kid.” Dr Banner teased giving Peter a small smile.

Tony who had been quiet through the whole affair walked over to one of the chairs. “We will talk about this later,” Mr Stark grumbled at Peter. Mr Starks’ hair ruffled from running his fingers through it a million times over. Bags sitting beneath his eyes.

Peter nodded, too occupied by watching Dr Banner as he moved around the room. “Dr Banner sir, I just wanted to say I’m a massive fan of your research. I know now probably isn’t the right time, but I wanted to let you know.”

Banner looked up startled, “you know my work?”

Peter grinned vibrating. “Yeah,” Peter rambled, “Just yesterday I was reviewing your work on biochemistry.”

“That’s some hard science.” Banner remarked raising his eyebrows.

“Duh,” Tony remarked watching the interaction grinning, “that’s why he’s my intern.” Peters face heated up again. Dr. Banner and Tony exchanged smiles.

“Alright, Peter?” Peter nodded his head beaming at the scientist. “Alright Peter, hold still while I have a look at your shoulder and those bruises yeah? Do you want Tony to stay or leave?”

The Spiderling wasn’t sure. He knew how much he worried Mr Stark. Peter knew if Mr Stark saw the bruises it would only worsen his anxiety toward Peters nighttime activities. “Um, Mr Stark,” Tony gave Peter ‘the look’ his eyes saying it all, “um sorry, Mr Tony sir, would you mind waiting outside?”

Banner grinned watching Tony roll his eyes, “just Tony kid.” Mr Stark grumbled pushing himself from the chair. “I’ll be in my lab if you need me. By the way kid, your Aunt thinks you decided to stay over, she doesn’t know.”

Peter breathed out calling out a thank you to the engineer.

Tony yelled back, “Anytime kid. Literally, anytime, especially when you’ve been shot!”

Banner laughed to himself, his eyes flicking over the medical notes from last night.

~~~

“Alright Peter, shirt off.” As Peter was about to oblige he remembered something important, “school,” the spiderling yelped.

Dr. Banner smiled, “it’s good to see dedicated students these days, but you’ve just come out of surgery. You’re not going. Tony already did the whole ring the school thing. Pretended he was your Aunt with a voice modulator.”

Peter relaxed pulling the hospital smock off, allowing the scientist to examine his injuries. Banner let out a low whistle. “Wish I could heal like you kid, a couple more days and you’ll be fine. Till then I recommend you stay in the tower and rest.” Banner remarked, starring at the fading bruises and almost healed shoulder.

Peter laughed rubbing the back of his neck. His laugh was a pitch too high and both he and Banner knew it. 

“Want to come get some breakfast with me?" Peters' eyes widened and he leapt out of bed. Banner chuckled passing the kid some clothes he and Tony wrangled up last night for him. This way he wouldn’t have to keep wearing yesterday’s pants and the hospital smock. His old shirt was covered in blood.

“I’ll wait outside.”

Peter grinned pulling on Tonys’ bit too big shirt and hoodie. He didn’t know whos sweatpants he was now wearing but they were so soft and snuggly. The clothes made him feel like a kid again. 

He couldn’t wait to tell Ned. Ned, his mind did a double take as the sadness settled on his chest. Peter stood for a moment trying to forget, trying to re-center his mind. He couldn’t tell Ned, because Ned didn’t want to hear it. Or at least for some reason, he couldn’t talk to Peter. The spiderling lent against the bed. He hoped to hell that it was the second reason. Painting a smile on his face he went to meet Banner, the pizzazz of the morning gone.

~~~

“We’re eating in here!?” Peter gushed staring around the room the ever-present sadness dampening his voice.

Banner glanced at Peter form the corner of his eye, his brows furrowing, "Yup," the scientist smiled. "What do you want to eat?”

Peter looked like a doe as he absorbed the table and the worn couches and the massive TV and the kitchen. This was where the Avengers ate and chilled. This was awesome. Ned would be … right, Peter flinched. No Ned.

“But, but, this is the Avengers area,” Peter stuttered looking over at Dr Banner.

“I’m an Avenger am I not?” The scientist teased. Banner watched the kid as he bounced up and down.

“Well yeah, but, but I’m not.” Peter spluttered.

Banner chuckled walking over to the kitchen, “yeah, but your Tonys’ friend and my friend. That means it’s okay for you to be here. Waffles sound good?” Peter gaped nodding his head.

“You going to stand there or come over here?” Peter blinked before a grin overrode his previous expression as he shuffled over to the island between the kitchen and the lounge area.

Banner and Peter didn’t speak much while the food was cooked. The quite soothing as Peter watched the scientist cook. The Spiderling focused on each ingredient fighting back thoughts of his friends. Whenever Banner tuned his way Peter would smile and make a remark about how good the waffle mix looked. When Banner turned back to cooking Peter would let the mask drop and float away into the war inside his mind. All the blame and hate he was harbouring about himself. He thought keeping the secret about spider-man was hard. 

“Here you go Pete” Banner hummed handing Peter a plate full of waffles. “With your metabolism, I dare say you’ll probably eat more than that, let me know and I'll make some more.” The offhand remark made Peter choke. He hadn’t even started eating yet. 

The spiderling coughed, “ah, thank, thank you Dr Banner Sir.”

Banner smiled, “no problem Peter, you can call me Bruce if you like.”

Peter nodded, “Thank you Dr Bruce sir.”

The scientist chuckled watching the kid, normally Bruce was the ball of nerves, today it was his patient. Banner served himself a plate eating much slower than the teen in front of him. The scientist smiled, he also ate a lot less then the kid. 

Peter had something special about him, Bruce thought, not just his super healing or rapid metabolism, but a kind of energy that put you at ease. The kid didn’t obsess about the hulk either. Peter was like a breath of fresh air, an embodied force of good. Bruce watched as the teen downed his waffles in record timing leaving one on the plate. 

Not saying anything Bruce took the plate placing it in the fridge. “In case you’re hungry later.”

“Thank you, Dr Banner, I mean, Mr Bruce. They were really great! I have to get the recipe or maybe you could show me sometime. My Aunt says I’m not that good of a cook though. I burn everything. But they were so good! Are you also a chef?”

Banner chuckled, “thank you, Pete.”

Peter, the endless ball of energy, seemed tired, “you can watch movies on the couch if you want. I need to go see Tony, and you need to remain mostly immobile.”

Banner would never stop finding the blown away look on the kids face any less adorable. Peter vaulted over to the lounge jumping over the back and onto the cushions and all Banner could do was sigh. How that kid hadn’t opened his shoulder yet was a mystery to him. “Minimal movement Pete.”

Peter gave him the thumbs up calling out an apology. Bruce rolled his eyes and headed for the lift. How he had become so attached to Peter over the course of breakfast he didn’t know, but it happened and Bruce could already tell Pete was a magnet for trouble. The scientist groaned. That's what he needed, another magnet for trouble.

~~~

“Tony, we need to talk.” Tony looked up from the piece of plating they had abandoned last night. “What’s up with Peter? I’m not an idiot, that kid has super healing and an extremely fast metabolism that he isn’t fully satisfying. Do you want to know how I know?”

Tony turned to face the scientist, “leave it alone Banner.”

“I know because once I removed that bullet yesterday, which was hard enough without the body constantly repairing itself. The poison that was in the bullet had already been cleared out of Peters system. Not only that, but I had to use the same amount of sedative on him as Cap needs.”

The engineer winced paling, “There was poison?"

Dr Banner nodded.

"Shit," whispered Tony before addressing his college and friend once again. "Look, it’s not my secret to tell alright? I respect the kids' wishes. If he doesn’t want to tell you then that’s up to him. Leave it alone Banner.”

Bruce observed Tony, “alright, but he needs to stay here for a few days. I'll be surprised if he can keep his secret that long. He's staying in this place after all.”

Tony sighed rubbing his face turning back to the machinery. Banner went to leave before pausing thinking about the kids' weird behaviour. Bruce debated whether to tell Stark before deciding against it. Shaking his head, he put it down to whatever super related secret the kid was hiding. What else could it be?

~~~

Peter wanted to watch Star Wars. He really did, but all he could think about was Ned. This whole place was a reminder of his best friend, could he really add Star Wars to that? Instead, Peter went for Disney. “Hey F.R.I.D.A.Y. don’t suppose you could put on Lillo and Stitch?”

“Certainly Peter.” The A.I. answered back. Peter grabbed the blanket closest to himself and curled up. His eyes slipping shut as the movie progressed.

“Ohana means family, family means no one gets left behind." Lilo chirped on screen.

Peter fell asleep a tear running down his cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your support!!!! Your comments have been so lovely and helpful!!! Thank you so much!!! Thank you for the Kudos as well you guys are so kind!!! As normal, I love hearing from you guys including constructive criticisms, just no nasties yeah? :) Thank you!!! Hope you have enjoyed this fic this far! Have a wonderful day/night!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter freaks out in front of Captian America and Bucky :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: May contain triggering content, for specifics please read between the astricts just below.  
> WARNING: May contain coarse language
> 
> *Possible Triggers: eating disorders, depression, intrusive thoughts, mild violence, panic attack, mention of nightmares*
> 
> Hey guys!!! Sorry for the late update! Forgot about a prior commitment that sprung itself on me! :p Anyway, thank you all so much! I hope you continue to enjoy my fic!!! Sorry for my bad grammar and spelling!!! Also, I DO NOT OWN MARVEL, LILO AND STICH, OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!!! I hope you enjoy this and have a wonderful day/night!!!

Mr Rogers and Mr Barnes had had a long night and an even longer day. And it was only 11 o’clock in the morning. 

The was no one major event more like hundreds of little ones. Mr Barnes had had a nightmare and then at breakfast, Mr Rogers spilled the pancake mix across the floor and broke his favourite coffee cup. The day hadn’t improved from there. Both heroes had hoped that when they arrived at the common area things would start going right again. Neither of them expected to find a boy curled up on the couch as Lillo and Stitch began to play.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y.?”

“Yes, Steve?”

“Why is there a kid on our couch? And how long has he been there?”

“He was shot and just went through surgery with Dr Banner. His name is Peter, he’s Starks' intern. He has been sleeping for just under two hours, however, Peter has been there for slightly longer.”

Both Bucky and Steve were caught on the ‘he was shot' bit. Every muscle in Steve’s body was tense, and without looking he knew Bucky was exhibiting a similar reaction.

“I’m sorry, shot?” Steve questioned his fist tightening his entire body tensing.

“Yes, in the shoulder.”

“How?” This time it was Mr Barnes grounding out the question.

Glancing over at the couch Bucky studied the boy. He soft brown hair tousled from sleep, the blanket pulled all the way up to his chin, and a small crease in his brow line.

“Peter didn’t say.” Was all the A.I. supplied.

Their information gathering was interrupted by a small whimper leaving Peters mouth. Steve and Bucky turned their full attention to the sleeping boy. Peter curled into himself the blanket acting as a shield. Bucky and Steve exchanged a glance before joining the kid in the lounge area. They watched helplessly as Peter began to shake.

“Do we wake him up?” Asked Bucky his eyes tracking each movement.

Before either hero could do anything, Peter shot up flipping over the back of the couch. The kid was struggling for air. He landed on both feet before dropping to his knees trying to breathe. His mind screamed danger as he shuddered. Tears dribbled down his face as he pushed his palms into the tiles. His panic increased. 

His mind jumped to all the times Ned had helped him through this state. There was no Ned now. 

Peter could hear his heart slamming in his ears, his mouth tasted like sawdust, and all he could do was sit there. He could feel it getting worse. He couldn’t even draw in a tiny breath of air. His eyes remain closed as his lungs screamed.

“Hey, kid you’re okay, breathe with me.” The words barely made it into his conscious.

Peter flinched as a hand touched his shoulder, the hand moved away.

“Is it okay if I touch you kid?”

Peter didn’t know who it was, but his spider senses weren’t tingling and he could use all the help he could get. The hand returned this time on his back as it drew circles around and around. Big slow gentle circles. Peters mind latched onto the hand and mentally followed it. His breathing began to sync with the motion.

“You’re doing great kid, keep breathing. We’re right here.” Finally, the crushing feeling stopped. Peter slumped back all his muscles loosening the tears still running down his face.

“You’re alright kid, you’re okay.” The voice soothed.

Peter drew in another shaky breath. Opening his eyes, he was met with the faces of two of his idols. “Mr. Captain America sir! Mr winter Soldier!”

Bucky’s eyes darkened at the reference to his past. Steve flicked his attention over to his partner who gave Steve a quick nod of reassurance, he was fine. “Call me Bucky kid."

Peter nodded scrambling to his feet his face flushing, “sorry, sorry, I didn’t mean to disturb you.” Peter uttered wiping his tears away. “Sorry."

The spiderling stared at the floor his mind reeling. Seriously, how awful could he get, dragging two heroes away from whatever it was they were doing all because he was weak. Peter fiddled with the hem of his shirt.

“You’re alright son, we don’t mind,” Steve assured a soft smile curving his lips.

The kid looked up. Bucky was caught by his wide brown eyes, now slightly red from crying. Peters tense shoulder which looked as though they carried way more weight than a 16-year-old was supposed to. At that moment Peter looked way too small. The shirt hung loosely on him and his pants sat over the end of his feet. All in all, Bucky thought, he looked too much like how Steve used to.

“Would you like to talk about it?” Steve asked.

Peter shrugged remaining where he was. I’m so useless, his thoughts screamed. Bucky nodded to himself and strolled over to the kitchen.

“Go sit down kid, I’ll make us something.” Bucky’s voice was firm but gentle, kicking Peters brain into motion.

Peter dropped onto the sofa like a stone into water, Steve joining him on the opposite side. Why did he get this opportunity? It should be Ned or someone else, someone better and more deserving.

“What are you thinking son?” Captain America asked examining the silent boy. He wanted to ask Peter how he got shot and what his dream was about.  
“Nothing Mr Captain America sir.” Steve shook his head, “just a bit tired is all.”

“Call me Steve kid,” Steve hummed, dipping his head turning his attention toward the animation.

He decided to wait, maybe later in the day, he would ask, but now? After whatever dream, the kid had just had? The question wasn’t worth the pain. Bucky seemed to have the same train of thought as he watched the kid while making lunch. No, the question definitely was not worth the pain it could cause. 

Stich bounced around wreaking havoc across the neighbourhood as Peter sunk deeper into the lounge. It felt as though he was finally waking up from his daze and realizing how surreal the situation was. He was sitting on the couch with Captain America while the Winter Soldier made lunch. 

Peter lent his head back and rolled his hurt shoulder. It twinged but the pain wasn’t anywhere near bad as before. 

Breathing out a sigh the spiderling tried to pull his mind from his darkness to keep the others from swimming in it as well. No, Mr Barnes and Captain America had already seen too much darkness, they didn’t need to see his as well. 

So, Peter smiled. He laughed as Stich danced around the house and awwwed at the sweet scene near the end. Peter then thanked Mr Barnes for the best Hot chocolate and grilled cheese he had ever eaten and asked each hero a million and one questions. But everything felt a little bit plastic. A little bit fake. Deep down inside Peters thoughts still turned to his best friend and how it should be him in the chair next to Steve and Bucky. How it should have been Ned to become the hero. 

Because everything was Peters fault and Ned deserved this chance. 

~~~

The rest of the day passed in what felt like a blink. Bucky and Steve had stayed with Peter through the day. The trio watched a few more movies and Bucky and Steve answered all of Peters questions. Peter was as happy as he could be, his mask still firmly in place. Then Bruce walked in.

“Hey Peter, what would you like for dinner?”

The question seemed harmless until Peter realized one very important fact, all the Avengers would be at dinner. The spiderlings heart stuttered. Neds’ name pounded in his skull like the base in electro dance music. Peter almost couldn’t breathe. He was excited and he hated himself for it. The question still needed answering.

“Ah, I don’t mind, Bucky can pick since he made lunch.” Peter offered smiling, his stomach in his throat.

Bucky shrugged at Dr. Banner, “I feel like takeout.”

Bruce hummed, “well, in that case, we’ll have to wait for everyone to show up." it had been a while since they had all ordered out.

"Want to join us?” Steve asked gesturing to a spare spot on the lounge.

~~~

It wasn’t long after Bruce entered that Hawkeye and Black Widow appeared. Both spies immediately locked their weapons onto Peter as soon as they entered the room.

“Who are you?” Hawkeye ground out holding his bow steady.

Peter had to fight against every spider instinct in his body not to launch from the ground and stick to the ceiling. “Peter, Peter Parker, Mr Starks intern.”

Hawkeye had simply raised an eyebrow before asking Captain America to confirm Peters story, which he did. He then asked F.R.I.D.A.Y. to make sure Peter hadn’t done anything to them, which F.R.I.D.A.Y confirmed. The Black Widow stayed silent watching the encounter at the ready. She gave nothing away. After that, it was smooth sailing. 

Following their arrival, Bruce announced that they should order since that was everyone. He explained that Tony was in the middle of something and couldn’t leave, and anyone else was currently out on missions. 

The look on Bruce’s face said otherwise. Peter knew that whatever emotional turmoil Mr Stark was going through it was all his fault. At one stage during the ordering, Peter had tried to sneak from the room but the Black Widow pinned him with a glare. The guilt was killing him. 

As the evening progressed Peter slowly forgot his problems. It took the team approximately ten minutes to order all the food. It took them another ten to convince the young spiderling that he should address them by their names. The exception being Black Widow who said nothing of the sort. 

Peter had never been more nervous in his entire life. Even compared with going on patrol for the first time. He had tried to stay quiet, he really did, but the Spiderling couldn’t help it. Soon Peter knew the answer to questions that had been bugging him his entire life.

“Mr Hawkeye?”

“It’s Clint kid.”

“Mr Clint, What’s your favourite colour?”

The spy burst out laughing, “out of all the questions? Really?”

The spiderling grinned staring up at yet another of his heroes, “yup.”

Hawkeye grinned, “purple.”

Peters' eyes widened as he vibrated asking each member more and more questions.

~~~

Bucky shifted watching the kid. He glanced at Steve who appeared to notice something similar. The kid sitting in front of them was ten times brighter than before. The darkness at the back of his eyes almost completely engulfed by the brilliance of life. 

The Black Widow surveyed the scene her face blank except for the occasional eyebrow twitch. Soon Barton was up to his old tricks, hassling poor Steve and teasing Peter. Bruce watched amused as Peter teased Clint back. This was the Peter he had seen earlier.

When the food finally arrived the antics only got worse. Peter forgetting about his shoulder tried to mimic Hawkeyes handstand to prove he could. This was a mistake. Bruce barely got out two words before it was too late. One moment Peter was moving to a Perfect handstand the next he was on the floor gasping like a fish as fire shot down his arm.

Dr Banner sighed. Bucky, Steve, and Clint were at his side in an instant trying to figure out what was wrong. Peter had waved them away promising each member he was fine and thanking them for their concern, whilst shooting Dr Banner a sheepish grin.

“I’m fine,” Peter assured.

Banner rolled his eyes kneeling beside the teen as the other Avengers watched on with a mix of concern and interest.“You can either show me here or in the hospital wing. I just need to make sure the stitches held and you’re not going to start bleeding out all over our food.”

Peter shrank under the gaze of the Avengers. It wasn’t that bad, they would have all seen worse, why shouldn’t he just show Dr Banner there? Peter pushed down the arm of his shirt so Bruce could quickly check. The scientist nodded.

“Your shoulders fine. Just please don’t do it again.” At that moment Bruce sounded exhausted, more so then Peter had ever heard.

To be fair, they had known each other for less than 24 hours so it wasn’t surprising Peter hadn’t heard Bruce more exhausted before. Peter nodded thanking Dr Banner at the same time as picking up his food and digging in. He was completely oblivious to all the looks of apprehension the heroes were exchanging. Everyone decided to keep their mouth shut and ask Banner later, after all, they barely knew the kid. 

The antics only seemed to increase as Peter retreated into his mind. The darkness dragging him back under. His energy slipped. No one missed it. Bruce’s smile dimmed and Clint tried harder to make the Spiderling laugh. Each Avenger could tell something wasn’t right. Banner stared at the kids already too small meal, which he had then proceed to only eat half of. Something definitely wasn’t right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your support!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Seriously, you have no idea how much the kudos and comments mean to me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :) Please remember to keep any comments nice and/or constructive, no meanness!!!! :) Thank you again!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! you guys rule!!! I hope you have all enjoyed this, and I hope you all have a fabulous day/night!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! See you next time!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D


	4. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets in troubleeeeeeeeeeeeee :D Or will get in trouble anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: May contain triggering content, for specifics please read between the astricts just below.  
> WARNING: May contain coarse language
> 
> *Possible Triggers: eating disorders, depression, intrusive thoughts, violence*
> 
> Hi guys!!! Sorry, I'm late! But let's be honest, is that really a surprise? I'm always late -_- Is a seriously bad habit!!! Anyway, thank you all!!!!!!!!! You guys are so nice!!! I hope you enjoy this chapter!!!! I apologize for my awful spelling and grammar!!! Also, I DON'T OWN MARVEL OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!!! Thank you for all your support!!!!!!!!!!!! I hope you enjoy this next chapter and have a brilliant day/night!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :)

Peter paced back and forward across his room. 'My fault' playing through his mind like a broken record. They couldn’t know, they couldn’t know, my fault, they have seen too much darkness already … my fault. Peter rubbed his eyes. He’d been awake for hours. He needed to get out, escape. Do some good for a while. Help someone. 

“F.R.I.D.A.Y., I’m going out for a bit. Just need to stretch my legs.” Peter announced finally having enough moving toward the door, grabbing his backpack as he went. Mr Stark had brought it up from where he had left it in the lab. 

Peter forgot he was in someone else’s clothes. He forgot what he could do to his shoulder. He forgot.

“Peter, if you’re going out to stretch your legs, is it necessary to bring your backpack with your spider-man suit inside.”

Peter shrugged, “please F.R.I.D.A.Y., I Promise I won’t do too much, besides my shoulders basically healed.”

“Since Mr Stark didn’t tell me to stop you, you can go.” The A.I. conceded.

Peters' stomach churned. My fault. Instead of taking the door like originally planned Peter changed into his suit before scuttling out the window his backpack sitting snugly on his back. My fault.

~~~

Steve couldn’t sleep and neither could Bucky. The duo lay side by side on their bed, eyes wide open. “This is ridiculous, I’m not going to get any sleep at this rate. Let’s just go ask.” Bucky grumbled.

The kid had been invading their thoughts. What was with the shoulder and the sudden withdrawal into his mind? The way Banner looked at him didn’t ease their mind either. The concern etched into the lines on his face, and shone through his eyes, it was almost as though he was watching the boy die but couldn’t do anything.   
The team had decided to wait till the next day. Banner had bolted from the table after Peter had left, and Tony still hadn’t shown his face. So, the next day it was.

Steve sighed, “want to go watch a movie? It’s useless us just lying here.” Bucky nodded climbing out of bed first. Stretching his arms over his head before rolling his shoulders. Steve gathered a couple of blankets shooting his partner a tired smile. 

~~~

It turned out they weren’t the only ones who couldn’t sleep. “You too?” Clint asked from the couch a random movie playing in the background.

Steve nodded, “can we join you?”

Barton’s only response is to turn back to the TV and a weary, “sure” slipping past his lips.

Only the flickering of the TVs light and laughter disrupted the silence. The character danced around the screen falling over a bucket of fish, in the over the top slapstick kind of way, the audience laughed again. The peace only lasted a moment before Barton spoke up.

“It wasn’t just me, was it?”

“What do you mean Clint?” Steve asked turning his attention toward the archer.

“The kid. He was acting weird, wasn’t he? After he face planted ... it was like the fire in his eyes died. Like he was hiding something dark.”

Bucky shifted close to Steve curling into his side. The TV character running on the spot not noticing that the elastic of his pants was being held by the bad guys. The audience laughed again.

“No, it wasn’t just you” Steve confirmed wrapping his arm around Bucky. The three of them sat together on the couch till morning.

~~~

Peter flew through the air, his shoulder barley aching at all. And the ache was just from lack of use anyway. Right? He grinned feeling the adrenaline and endorphins rush through his veins. The spiderling was swinging by May’s flat when he noticed an old lady being ruffed up by some guy in a balaclava.

“Oi, you!” Spider-man called landing behind the ruffian and yanking him back. “This purse really isn’t your style man. Try something stereotypical like your outfit!” He commented snatching the purse from the purse snatchers hands and presenting it back to the nice lady.

Spider-man webbed up the robber and asked if the Old Lady could call the police. She obliged, patting Spider-man on the cheek and thanking him while trying to give him five dollars. Spider-man smiled and said her safety was thanks enough. He thought about returning but a voice in the back of his head was screaming, it’s not enough. Spider-man sighed, it would never be enough. 

He returned to the streets swinging from building to building, this was all he was good for. Even as the light began to colour the city and cars begin to fill the street Spider-man didn’t return. No one would be up for a few hours anyway. He didn't realize how wrong he was.

~~~

Banner stumbled into the kitchen at 6:00, his eyes glassy as he hunted for the coffee. He didn’t limit his coffee to two tablespoons like he did when he was trying to be good, nope he piled in not two, not three, but five tablespoons of coffee. The drink looked more like sludge than liquid. It was only after his first sip that he noticed the rooms other occupants. He raised his cup in a good morning greeting before attempting to shuffle away.

“Bruce we need to talk,” Steve called as Bruce made a beeline for the elevator.

Halting Banners shoulders slumped, "now?"

Steve nodded, "yes, now."

Bruce mumbled something under his breath before moving over to the couch for the inevitable conversation. Natasha had joined the troop ten minutes earlier then banner had and was nursing her own sludge. Apparently, no one had slept.

“What’s the deal with the kid?” Clint inquired arching an eyebrow.

Banner looked at his drink and downed it. He then got up made another returned and slumped in his chair. “Tony won’t tell me. All I know is he’s got an enhance healing rate and metabolism that might even be faster than Caps and a secret that Tony won’t tell me. I asked and he said it wasn’t his to tell.”

Steve frowned, “he didn’t eat that much yesterday, are you sure about his metabolism?”

Banner ran a hand down his face, “I know, trust me, I know. For whatever reason, the kid isn’t eating as much as he should be. My theory is it could be because of the secret, however, it could be something else. Either way, he needs to eat more food.”

The Avengers looked more exhausted then they had before Banner came in, “if you’re right about his metabolism, he’ll kill himself if he doesn’t eat more.”

Bruce downed his second coffee in a single swallow, “I know.”

Silence fell over the room. Natasha was the first to speak. “I think it’s time we went and talked to Tony.”

No one disagreed.

~~~

Spider-man slumped against the wall atop one of the many skyscrapers in Queens. Something wasn’t right. His hands were clammy, his stomach hurt, his vision was swarming with black spots and … it clicked. He needed food. Spider-man groaned, somehow, he would have to make it back to the Avengers tower without passing out.

“Okay, Spider-man you got this.” He muttered under his breath standing up.

“Hello, hello, hello little spider, spinning your webs during the day too I see. Feeling a little down are we?”

Spider-man straightened, why did this always happen? Why didn’t he run into these villains first while he still had energy? “Hello Gunslinger, deciding you want to shoot heroes in the morning as well as night now?” he uttered ignoring the Villans question. Spider-man turned to face his new nemesis.

“Thought I would break it up a bit.” The masked man responded causally checking his gun before twirling it around carelessly. “Good to see your shoulders doing fine. Thought I taken you down but knew I had to be wrong. The little spiders tougher then a single bullet, I thought. Looks like I was right.”

Spider-man snorted, “what can I say, I aim to please.”

The man huffed out a laugh, his costume designed to remind anyone who looked that he was a master of guns. The costume was black, leather, and had a bullet stitched over his heart. “So Spider, ready for another round?”

Spider-man really wanted to say no, he really did. His vision hadn’t cleared up and he was that close to kneeling over as it was.

“Also could you not call me gunslinger, I prefer Blink-Death.”

Spider-man chuckled, “I would stick with gunslinger if I were you.”

“Well you’re not me, are you?”

And that was all the warning the young Spiderling got.

~~~

“Tony, I think it’s time you told us what’s going on with the kid.” Steve announced as they arrived in the workshop, “Banner told us what he knows. Now it’s your turn.”

Mr. Stark barely looked up from the machine that he was working on, “not my secret to tell.” Was all he ground out.

“Seriously Tony, the kid needs to start eating more and if the reason he’s not is because of his secret then I think it’s time we know.” Banner said wringing his hands.

The engineer paused, “the kid’s not eating?”

“Yeah,” Clint confirmed.

Tony flicked back through his mind. The kid always ate, even when he was trying to keep his secret from other, the kid never stopped. Why would he not be eating now? Tony’s mind reeled, why wouldn’t Peter eat?"

“No, he wouldn’t not eat to keep his secret. The kid loves food way too much.”

Steve and Bucky shared a look.

Natasha eyebrows furrowed, “you’re certain.”

Tony looked up a little dazed, “yeah. I’ll talk to him.” Mr Stark drew in a breath and rubbed his eyes while Banner gave him a cup of coffee and a disapproving gaze. “F.R.I.D.A.Y., where’s Peter, can you tell him we need to talk.”

“When Mr Parker returns I’ll be sure to pass on the message.”

Every Avenger froze.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y., When did Peter leave and what did he say he was going to do?”

“Mr Parker left at one this morning, he said he needed to stretch his legs.”

“F.R.I.D.A.Y. why didn’t you stop him?” Tony ground out, his face white as a sheet.

“You didn’t tell me not to sir.”

“Shit.” Uttered Stark feeling slightly ill.

Without thinking, Steve responded with, “language.”

Tony glared at the super soldier who ignored him.

“Time to find Peter.”

~~~

Spider-man shot two webs, both of which Blink-death dogged with ease. The Spiderlings limbs felt as though they had led weights attached. Spider-man knew his only shot was to get to cover and change as fast as possible. 

Right now, this guy wasn’t hurting anyone but him, so it wouldn't matter if they didn't fight. 

Spider-man did a double backflip off the top of the building shooting a web at Blink-death and one behind him and prayed to god there was a dumpster below him. With any luck, the gun-slinging villain would think he swung off somewhere else. And sure enough, his stupid plan worked. He wasn’t sure why, but he wasn’t going to question it. 

His arm screamed in protest as he smashed into the dumpster clipping his hurt arm on the metal edge, no doubt setting back the healing. He could feel the blood begin to stain his suit and the trash below. The spiderling waited for a half an hour before moving off to find his backpack. 

He stuck to ground weaving through the backstreets and dingy alleys. An hour of walking paid off and soon he was back in his Peter clothes and that much closer to passing out. 

Peter only remember he wasn’t wearing his own clothes when he made it to the front door of the tower and caught his reflection. No wonder he had been receiving so many weird looks on the bus. He thought it was just because of his bloody shoulder. 

He used the wall to support himself as he made his way to the elevator. It was a miracle he hadn’t keeled over yet. The nap he took on the bus was probably why. Peter slumped against the interior as it climbed up to the common room. He needed food and he needed it now. Peter stumbled out into the lounge room and was met with the most peculiar sight. 

Tony was standing at the counter looking at the elevator with an equal mix of anger and relief. It clicked, he wasn’t looking at the lift, Tony was looking at him.

“Hi.” Peter mumbled.

Tony glared at Peter before touching the comm that was lodged in his ear, "You guys can return. The kids back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU, GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You guys are so nice and super awesome!!!! I love hearing from you all, even if I have a terrible response time! :p :) Feel free to comment nice and/or constructive things just no nasties!!! :) Thank you all again and have a super fantastic night/day!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony tries to talk to Peter ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: May contain triggering content, for specifics please read between the astricts just below.  
> WARNING: May contain coarse language
> 
> *Possible Triggers: eating disorders, depression, intrusive thoughts, mild violence, talk of death*
> 
> Hey guys!!! This chapter's a bit dry, not really all that happy with it! Sorry about that :( I'm looking forward to the next one though, Peter goes back to school!!! Sorry for my awful grammar and spelling! Thank you all for your support!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Also, I DONT OWN MARVEL OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! Hope you all have an awesome night/day! And I hope you enjoy even if it is a bit eh.

“What were you thinking?” Peter shrank back as Tony glared daggers at his exhausted form. “Do you realize how worried we’ve all been?! Disappearing at one in the morning like that, what would have happened if you fell and hurt your arm? What then Peter?” Tonys’ voice filled every corner of the room.

All Peter could do was blink. My fault. My fault My fault. The words beat like a drum. His arm throbbed, his head felt as though it would split in two, and his stomach was consuming him from the inside out. “Sorry,” Peter whispered the tiny word making his lip wobble and his eyes fill with unshed tears.

“Sorry doesn’t even begin to cut it. Then after all that the team tells me you’re not eating, why Peter? What would Aunt May say?” The words stung like a blow to the gut. Peter stood frozen only just holding back his tears. 

Tony’s eyes softened as he took in the spiderlings trembling form. “Come here and sit down while I make some breakfast. The others will be back soon."

Peter nodded shuffling over to the counter before collapsing onto one of the stools. Mr Stark moved around the kitchen pulling the cereal from the top cupboard and the milk from the fridge. Peter sat staring at the table top. His eyelids heavy and his thoughts travelling in a circle of blame. The Spiderling could feel the mixture of dry and wet blood caked on his skin that would no doubt be covering the inside of his Spidey suit. Tony sat the bowl of cereal down in front of the trembling teenager with a sigh.

“Eat.” Is all he said before taking a seat at the furthest point of the counter away from Peter.

Peter pushed the cornflakes around the bowl. His stomach screaming for substance, but his mind screaming for emptiness. He doesn’t deserve to eat it hissed. 

The engineer watched over the top of his phone his eyebrows drawing together. 

~~~

The moment the elevator reached the common room Bruce rushed out. After the kids’ handstand stunt the previous night Dr Banner was certain that during Peters adventure he somehow re-hurt his arm. How right he was. 

Peter tensed as Bruce began pulling up the shirt. The Spiderling and Banner noticed how the material clung to his skin. It was as though his shoulder had been doused in a bucket of water. Except the water was blood and sort of sticky. Examining the wound Bruce realized it was still weeping. The doctor felt numb.

“I don’t know how you do it, but you’re are a magnet for trouble.” Banner mumbled catching Tonys’ attention. Stark felt faint as his eyes flicked to Peters new injury. “Tony I’m taking Peter into the infirmary to re-bandage his arm.” Banner eyed the untouched breakfast in front of the Peter, “and I’ll put him on a drip.” 

Tony nodded his thanks as the Spiderlings eyes widened. He understood the re-bandaging arm bit but why did he need a drip? He staggered to his feet, his mind desperately clinging to the last threads of his conscious. Banner wrapped an arm around his waist to keep him upright and stable. Peter shivered. He hadn’t realized how cold it was earlier. His thoughts were pulled back to his friends and the darkness that was leaking out. As they exited as the other Avengers entered. Peter could feel their eyes on him as he climbed into the elevator with Banner leaving them all standing in the living room.

~~~

“Is he alright Tony?” Steve asked his eyes lingering on the elevators closed doors.

Tonys’ mind began the arduous task of switching gears. “Not right now, but Banners going to put him on a drip and patch him up.”

“Are you alright?”

Tony barely registered the other Avengers leaving the room, his mind dismissing Steves question. If he was alright wasn't relevant right now. Stark scoffed, “yeah. Yep, right a rain, spangles.”

His mind flipped back to the kid. His kid. His hurt, tired, smart, clever, witty, brilliant, in pain, kid. How could he not have noticed Peters lack of eating? Why didn’t he think to put a ban on Peter leaving the tower? He should have thought ahead. Done something. And why in gods’ name did he have to yell at him the second he walked through the door? That hadn’t been the plan. He had meant to have a heart to heart and all that jazz but nooooooooooo, instead he screams at the poor kid.

"Stop. Stark, stop.” Tony froze as Steve gently pried Tonys' hands apart reveling nail shaped cuts in his palms. Oh.

“What am I going to do? How do you even─? Do I tell May? How do I─?”Tonys’ shoulders slumped forward as he ran a hand down his face. He needed alcohol and he needed it now. Stronger the better.

“To start with maybe join Peter in the lab. Tony, you’re not alone. We’ve known the kid for 24 hours, but he needs help and we want to help him. All of us. Me, Bucky, Clint, Bruce. Nat is still a bit wary, but she’ll come round.”

All Tony could do was nod. He so wished this issue could be solved by throwing cash around. Somehow, he thought, this isn’t going to be that simple.

“Step one, go see the kid. After that, we’ll all help you figure out what to do. You’re not alone.” Steves' words soft but commanding, enough to jumpstart his brain.

Tony nodded and rose. He hadn’t noticed the captain gently wrapping his hands as they talked. Step one, go see Peter. Go see his kid.

~~~

Peter sat on the hospital bed as Banner cleaned his wounds and inserted an IV line. Neither of them spoke. What was there to talk about? Peter was a screw up who hurt people.

“So, you um like science?”

Peters mind did a double take. They weren’t going to talk about how much he screwed up? “Uh yeah?” His statement sounded more like a question than anything.

Banners lips curled up into a kind smile at the kids’ confusion, “what do you want to be when you grow up Pete?” He murmured checking the sides of the wound. 

Peter barked out a laugh at the randomness of the question, he hadn’t been asked that in years. “I guess it would be cool to do something in engineering, definitely something in science. Maybe some bio stuff. I really like working with chemicals as well, I love the complexity of everything. My favourite bit has to be the creating bit. The chance to make something that could help someone it's just ... it's just so awesome!”

Banner grinned this time, “I can’t wait to see what you come up with.”

At that moment Peter forgot why he was in that room. He was just happy talking about all the things he wanted to research and what changes he wanted to make. He loved talking science and that was all there was to it. Science was eas,y if you figured out the pattern you knew what was coming. Peter wished people were that simple. 

The young Spiderling was oblivious to Mr Stark who stood in the door and listened. Right now, Tony could see the kids light and that’s all he needed. If it was still there, then it could still be saved.

Peter drifted off to sleep in the lab not ten minutes later too tired to even think of the hospital smell he despised. Tony walked over to where Dr Banner was writing notes “I can see why you like him. He’s a great kid Tony.”

Tony hummed in affirmation as he watched his kid sleep. He still had no idea what to do but at least the light was still there.

“He wants to go back to school tomorrow, I think we should let him provided he comes back after so I can check on his arm.” Banner mumbles focusing on the sheet of paper on his clipboard. “School might do him good.”

All Tony could do was sigh. It was too much, but he had a feeling his friend was right. He had friends at school. Friends around his age that might be able to do more than a bunch of out of touch adults, some more so than others. “It’s time to talk with the gang isn’t it?” Tony groaned.

~~~

Everyone was seated around the table in one of their most used meeting rooms. Everything felt big and Tony wasn’t sure if the room was doing more harm than good.

“Okay, I’m gonna start and be brutally honest because I want to be back in my lab with a bottle of scotch and three black coffees, so here’s my input. I have no fucking clue what I am doing nor how to fix this mess because ... I just, I just can’t.” And that was how Tony decided he wanted to start this meeting.

Ordinarily, Clint would have jumped in with the whole, ‘are you asking us for help’ line, but this was a kid they were talking about. A kid that in the last day he had grown very fond of. It didn’t really help matters that he was a father and all he could see when he looked at Peter as his own kids.

“What’s the plan guys?” Tony asked.

No one missed the rough edge to the mans’ voice or the ruffled hair. Captain America and Bucky exchanged a look. “Buck and I were talking, and we came up with a temporary solution for at least until everyone gets more sleep. We figure Peter could come have dinner with us on the weeknights and stay over on weekends, so we can monitor him. We also want to contact Sam when he gets back and see if he can do therapy with Peter, if that’s alright with Peter.”

It was a plan, and more than Tony had so he wasn’t going to knock it. It was temporary but that was okay. It was a start.

“He wants to go back to school tomorrow.” Banner interjected.

“Okay.” Steve nodded taking in the new information, “So we let him, but we have to make sure he agrees to come back after school and eat with us.”  
Everyone seems to mull over the information.

Natasha breaks the tired silence, “I’m going to do some digging on him to see if I can find anything else.”

No one disagrees, not even Tony. They had a plan. That was all that mattered to Tony right then. They had a plan and they were going to fix him. They had to fix him. Queens need it’s Spider-man and Tony needed his kid. The Avengers didn’t know it yet, but they too would need the loveable ball of awww that was Peter Parker.

Ned sobbed into his pillow his phone screen lit up in front of him. 'Think about the consequences'. Ned missed his friend, it hurt so bad watching Peter suffer. Peter shouldn’t suffer he was the incarnation of everything good in the world. He so badly wanted to send Peter a text telling him everything. But he couldn’t. Not yet. Please let Peter figure it out, his mind screamed as he stared at the text on the screen, … the consequences. 

If Peter didn’t figure it out soon Ned was pretty sure Pete was going to die, but if Ned tried anything Peter would die. Still, there had to be a way. There had to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for all the nice comments and kudos!!! :) It means a lot!!! I love hearing from you, and I welcome nice words and/or constructive criticism!!!! Sorry, this chapter was a bit eh, Thank you again!!! See you all next time!!! Have a fabulous night/day!!! :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1st day back!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: May contain triggering content, for specifics please read between the astricts just below.  
> WARNING: May contain coarse language
> 
> *Possible Triggers: eating disorders, depression, intrusive thoughts, mild violence, talk of death*
> 
> Hey guys!!! You guys are all so sweet!!! :) Here's the latest chapter!!! :D Sorry if it feels a bit slow, but that could just be me because I'm the writer hence I know what's coming etc, etc :p :) Anyway, hope you guys continue to enjoy!!! :) Sorry for my awful grammar and spelling, and I DON'T MARVEL OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!!! Hope you have a spectacular day/night! Enjoy!
> 
> (Side note: Last update I got a lot of asks about my updating schedule so I thought I would let all you guys know. :) I update once a week unless something awful happens, normally either on Friday, Saturday, or Sunday. Very occasionally I might update twice a week. Depends how much uni work I have! Anyway, enjoy!!! )

“Pete, if you want to go to school you have to get up now.”

Peters' eyes opened to the ceiling of the infirmary. Right, school. Both the last and only place he wanted to be. Peter swivelled his head to face Dr. Banner, the man in question holding out a set of clothes that weren’t peters but clearly his size, as well as his backpack.

“If you don’t feel up to it you don’t have to go.”

The young Spiderling blinked his mind finally kicking into gear, “you’re letting me go?”

Banner nodded his brows crease as he conjured up the sternest look he knew. “Provided you have dinner with us every night throughout the week, and you come to stay on weekends. We already cleared it with your Aunt.”

Peter froze, “Does she, uh, does she know?”

Bruce smiled gently at the small teen, “no, she doesn’t know. We told her it was for intern stuff and that you’re working on a big time-consuming project at the moment.” Banner paused for a moment, “which isn’t entirely untrue.”

The Spiderling blew out a breath he didn’t even know he had been holding.

“Get up and ready, Bucky’s making pancakes in the kitchen and Steve’s walking you to school. Tony was going to, but he only recently passed out. Didn’t want to wake him.”

Peter nodded his tummy aching. He had been the one to do that, to stress Tony out. He felt more awake then he had in a long time, but he still felt exhausted. It was a different kind of exhaustion though. It sat in your bones and in your mind like concrete blocks and weighed you down. No amount of sleep could lift it. At this stage, Peter wasn’t sure that anything could. Being Spider-man had helped in the beginning but now even that couldn’t keep the heaviness at bay. 

Banner removed the I.V. as Peter sat on the edge of the bed his mind drifting far away. “Peter? Pete?”

“Huh?” Was the poetry that flowed out of the Spiderlings mouth.

“I was just warning you that if you continue not eating the correct amount I will be forced to put this back in.” Bruce watched as the teen shifted avowing his gaze but nodding none the less.

Banner sighed stepping back letting the teen get up and get ready. Today was going to be a long day. For everyone.

~~~

Bucky had made a small mountain out of all the pancakes. They were towering from the plates scattered across the kitchen island. One gigantic plate for Steve, one gigantic plate for himself, and of course one gigantic plate for Peter. He had also made lots of little plates for everyone else. Steve walked out looking as patriotic and leader like as always, with his gorgeous blond hair and his sparkling blue eyes.

“Morning Punk.” Bucky grinned winking at his partner.

“Morning to you too.” Steve smirked, “read to get your arse kicked at running today?”

Bucky couldn’t help but snort, “keep dreaming.”

Steve sat down dragging one of the pancake stacks toward him drizzling on enough maple syrup to drown a small country. “Want to walk peter to school with me?”

Bucky shook his head, “not today, I have to make a meal plan for the kid with Bruce. I also have to go shopping to get the ingredients while you guys are gone.”

Rogers hummed in response his mouth stuffed full of blueberry pancake. Peter walked into the room and stopped eyeing the food at the table. The sight made his heart stutter and his stomach swirl. Bucky had made that for him and he didn’t deserve a single bite.

“Peter, come sit down and eat.” Steves’ cheery voice floated across to where Peter stood. The Spiderling shuffled over and sat down a plastic smile spreading across his face.

“This stacks for you.” Bucky hummed pushing one of the overflowing plates toward him.

“Thank you.” Peter somehow got out, overcoming the glue that was lining his voice box. He could feel their gazes on him as he figured out how to get out of this. The pancakes smelt so good Peter felt as though they must be made in heaven. They looked even better than Aunt Mays, and that was saying a lot.

“Here’s the deal kid.” Peter looked up at the somehow still stern looking winter soldier, even though he was in a frilly apron. “You eat half you go to school, you don’t eat any? Then we sit here till you do.”

Peters' eyes widened. Right, everyone knew. Peter went back to watching the threatening stack before picking up a knife and fork. He cut a small piece off the edge and slipped it into his mouth. Holy crab cakes these are so good, his mind moaned as forkful practically dissolved on his tongue. Peter didn’t even notice his eyes briefly closing before he went for another bite, completely lost in the taste. Bucky and Steve exchanged amused glances as they watched the kid devour the whole stack. After the first bite, Peter had completely forgotten his audience. Disappointment flooded through Peter, all his pancakes were gone. 

The Spiderling felt sick as he realized what he had done. He wasn't supposed to eat. He didn't deserve food, he needed to starve. His face flamed with shame. That wasn’t supposed to happen, but they were so good his mind rebutted.

“Want some more?” Bucky asked eyebrow raised a smirk on his lips.

“Um, no, no thank you.” Peter squeaked his tummy complaining still hungry for more, “they were amazing though.”

Bucky chuckled, “I could tell.”

Peters face burned as he made a show of checking the time. If he didn’t leave now he would be late. “Sorry, Mr Bucky, Mr Steve, I have to go or I’m gonna be late."

“It’s just Steve and Bucky son, and don’t forget I’m coming too. You grab your bag and I’ll grab your lunch then we’ll meet by the elevator and leave.” The young spiderling jumped up doing as Steve instructed, as Steve did his bit before they met by the lift and started on their way. On their way to Peters own personal hell.

~~~

The walk had been awkward until Peter had started asking questions. Then when the questions didn’t seem to end Steve was caught between wishing it was still awkward or thankful for the distraction. Steve smiled as he watched the bubbly kid. So, this is what he was like after a good nights sleep and breakfast. A warm feeling flooded the super soldiers’ chest. He wished he remembered how to use the camera function on his phone, Bucky would have loved to have seen the kid like this. Hell, everyone would have. 

They arrived just as the bell rung signalling the students to head inside and to their respective classes. Peter gave Steve the best smile he could manage before embarking into the torcher chamber. Lesson one on Wednesday was chemistry with Flash. Oh, this was going to be fun … not.

Peter slipped down the hall narrowly avoiding Flash and his gang. His eyes instinctively hunting for Ned and MJ as he went, seeking out his ex-friends. As he placed his stuff in his massively dented locker he saw them moving toward their classes not even sparing Peter a glance. The Spiderling sighed and leaned against his locker drawing in a long breath before summoning the courage to move to his own class. 

He wished he could figure out what he had done to deserve this.

Ned watched Peter enter science and let the relief wash over him. Peter looked better, not as good as normal, nowhere near as good as normal but better. His skin still looked slightly ashy and Ned could still Peters cheekbones, but they weren’t as prominent as before. Whatever had happened to cause this improvement all Ned knew was that he was thankful. Ned wasn’t the only one watching Peter. 

Flash had his eyes trained on the teen the moment he stepped foot into the classroom. To make matters worse the only seat left was the one in front of Thompson. Peter sat and waited. He waited for class to start, but he also waited for the first kick. The first truthful insult, the first scrunched up ball of paper, Peter waited for Flash to start. He didn’t have to wait long. It started about five minutes after the teacher walked in with a slam to his calf. The Spiderling winced but didn’t make a noise. The slamming continued all through class, at one stage his skin broke. Still, Peter said nothing. There was nothing he could say, he deserved it. 

Ned watched, each blow stabbing his heart as held back tears. He had to endure, for Peter. 

~~~

Class after class the torment continue until lunch rolled around and still Peter couldn’t rest. As soon as he moved toward the lunchroom Flash nabbed him by the back of his shirt. “We need to have a talk Petey, just you and me.”

The bully dragged Peter by the scruff of his neck out the front doors and around behind the gymnasium. Peter shrank in on himself. I deserve this. I deserve this. I deserve this.

“Where you been, Penis Parker?”

Oh, that’s what Flash wanted. “Home. Sick.” He mumbled not meeting his tormentors' eyes.

“Cut the crap Petey, tell me where you’ve been hiding.”

All Peter could do was whimper as flash slammed his fist into his stomach. Flashes new strength knocking the breath from Peters' lungs. “Home. Sick.” Peter repeated gasping like a fish out of water.

Obviously, it wasn’t the answer Flash was looking as he threw Peter to the ground. “Last chance Parker before I call the rest of the gang. They’ve missed you.” Peter just shook his head. True to his word Flash let out one long whistle and like a pack of dogs they emerged. Muscle lined monstrosities otherwise known as Flashes’ goons. 

Peter wanted to cry. He wanted Tony and Steve and Bucky and Bruce and Clint and maybe Natasha, though she still didn’t seem to like him. He wanted them to come and give him a hug and tell him everything was going to be all right. He wanted his heroes and possibly new friends and mentors to come and carry him away. He wanted Ned and MJ. But he didn’t deserve them. And they didn’t deserve his darkness. 

~~~

It was a miracle that Peter wasn’t in the hospital let alone that he arrived to his next class on time no less. For some reason, Flash and his goons had avoided his face. Everywhere else was fair game though. And Peter could feel it. 

Ned watched as Peter slumped in his chair thankful that he had only been forbidden from speaking and being around Peter. Ned breathed out, he would rather die than participate in the complete destruction of his best friend. And he would have been forced to as well if not for MJs' save. Ned rubbed his face. He hoped to whatever was out there that Peter would figure it out soon. He didn’t know how much more he could stand watching his best friend die. 

The Spiderling was barely conscious through the rest of his classes let alone paying attention. Peter thanked his lucky stars he hadn’t received a detention. He could only handle so much crap. By the time school ended he was a walking zombie. While his shoulder wound was almost healed every new injury was far from it. The lunch Bucky had made him, sitting uneaten in the bottom of his bag. 

~~~

Peter didn’t expect to be greeted at the gate by Clint. The young Spiderling gave the archer a weak smile. “Hey, how come you’re here?” was all his muddled brain could formulate as a greeting.

Clint gave Peter a once over before raising his eyebrows and snorting, “we should have made you wait another day before sending you back. You look like hell kid.”

Peter laughed a genuine but exhausted laugh, “thanks. It’s great to see you too.”

Clint blinked in surprise before recovering with a grin, “let’s get you back to the tower so Banner can check you over.” He hadn't expected Peter to be so sassy when he looked like he had been hit by a truck.

Peters smile dimmed shifting his eyes to the ground. “I’m good just forgot to eat.”

He knew without looking up Clint was giving him the unimpressed look with his arms crossed over his chest. “Fine, let’s get back to the tower and make a snack. Then you can tell me how your day went.”

Peter smiled. He might not deserve them but he was sure glad he had them, and right now his brain was too tired to pull its usual shit and argue. And Peter was so glad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all your support!!! You guys are super sweet!!! <3 like seriously!!!! :) Your comments are always welcome as long as they are nice and/or constructive!!! :) Thank you again!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A secret is revealed. Which one? And is it the one that needs to be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: May contain triggering content, for specifics please read between the astricts just below.  
> WARNING: May contain coarse language
> 
> *Possible Triggers: eating disorders, depression, intrusive thoughts, after effects of violence*
> 
> Hey guys! Sorry for no update last week! I intended to write one but I didn't get a chance. Everything kinda started happening at once. You guys are awesome!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :) Sorry for my awful grammar and spelling!!! I DONT OWN MARVEL OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!!! Without further ado... the next update!!! Hope you enjoy and have a smashing night/day!!!!

Peter stared at the food in front of him. It looked good and smelt great but the fact remained it was food, and he wasn’t supposed to be eating.

“So, your day?”

Peter glanced up at Clint, “you go first.” Peter responded as he picked up his knife and fork. The omelet wasn’t going anywhere unless he ate it. Peter poked the fluffy substance with his fork. Aside from the fact he was stalling so he could summon the courage to eat he didn’t want to talk about himself too much. They didn’t really want to know about Peter Parker, he wasn’t that interesting, not compared to the Avengers anyway.

Clint watched Peter with eyes like a hawk, “my day was good, didn’t do much. Trained, played a couple pranks on Tony,” Peter didn’t hear a word as he cut a piece and moved to take a bite. Hawkeye could tell, “murdered a few civilians, blew up a planet.”

Steve walked in raising his eyebrows as he listened to Clint explain how he became the commander of an alien race. “What is this? Who can make the most out of the world story?” The Captain asked sitting down at the counter, on the other side of Peter.

“Oh, Mr Steve! Didn’t hear you come in. Clint was telling me how his day went.” Peter remarked going for his second forkful of omelette just as reluctantly as he did his first.

“Sounded more like a sci-fi story to me.” Rogers chuckled raising his eyebrows at an amused looking Clint.

Peters brows drew together, zoning out once again as the food neared his mouth. “Kid wasn’t listening, similar to now.” Clint murmured gesturing over to the focused teen. Peter swallowed the food, two bites down a billion to go, the spiderling thought moving to cut another piece. Someone stopped him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“Kid, your turn to tell us about your day,” Clint remarked his eyes never leaving Peter.

Peter breathed out through his nose, “it was great! Fantastic even!” The teens' voice fell flat.

“Peter do you know what I do?” Hawkeye asked suddenly serious, or as serious as he can be. The spiderling looked at his plate avoiding their eyes. “Peter I’m a trained spy. To put it bluntly, I know when people lie.” Peter froze, “I know you’re lying Pete.”

The spiderling sank lower into his seat, “I’m not lying.” Peter lied.

“And I’m a giant talking chocolate frog” Clint deadpanned. “Want to try again?”

Steve said nothing, his face contorting into his disappointed captain face. Peter shifted in his chair his mind trying to figure a way of the situation.

Natasha moved from behind the corner where she was hiding, “I think it’s time to spill your secrets kid.” Her voice was harsh just like the glint in her eye.

“Nat, he’s just a─”

“Out Clint. Now.”

Clint glanced at Peter before looking back at Nat. “You’ll be fine Pete, she’s a softy once you get to know her. Come on Cap.” Hawkeye finished deciding it’s for the best. 

If they know Peters secret they can help him. If they know Peters secret, he might start eating more.

~~~

Peter watched his two heroes go his tummy dropping. They were probably glad to leave. They probably hated him like everyone else did. Peter was so used to the feeling of disappointment all he did was sigh.

“Spill.” Natasha’s voice burst the bubble he had built around himself.

Peter looked over at the redhead. “What if I don’t want to?” He asked feeling like a child.

“Well then kid, we’re going to be here for a very long time,” She remarked seeming unbothered as she settled into one of the chairs.

The young spiderling fidgeted, she didn’t need to know all his secrets just the most convenient one. It was much easier to say he got all his injuries from crime-fighting rather than a super strong guy from school who knew what Peter deserved. He could blame the eating on nerves then. After all, he was super nervous to be around his heroes and all that jazz. 

Peter tugged at his hair. Spill one secret to cover all the other ones or spill one of the less convenient secrets, one of the sadder ones, to prevent any more questions? Peter glanced at his cold omelette.

“Why exactly do I have to tell you?” He asked as calmly as he could manage.

Natasha raised an eyebrow, “because you're worming your way into their hearts. Kid or not I need to make sure your safe to hang around. We don’t need any more bad memories.”

Peters' heart clenched. He shouldn’t be there. With the darkness inside him that all he could create was bad memories. He was the last thing they needed. The spiderling knew that he couldn’t tell Natasha the sad secrets because then she would have another bad memory, this time of a kid hurting. Revealing he was Spider-man it was.

Peter used his knife and fork to push his food around the plate, “I’m. I’m Spider-man." He could feel his voice shake with the last syllable. He didn’t dare look up. He didn’t want to see her face. He didn’t want to be another bad memory. He didn’t want to be a bother. He shouldn’t have come. 

Natasha’s brows creased together. It explained a lot but not everything. The kid was smart. He chose to reveal this secret for a reason, she could tell. But she also knew she couldn’t push for any more right now.

“That idiot.” She hissed realizing something else. “You were at the civil war all those years ago!” Peter blinked, this had been the last reaction she was expecting.

“After I tell the others, I’m going to kill him.” She grumbled standing up her eyes softer as she glanced at Peter. “Your closer to the in squad.”

Peter had absolutely no clue what she meant, so he tried to eat another bite for appearance's sake mumbling out a thanks.

“I’m going to tell Clint and Cap they can come back as well as who you are. I’m also going to tell the others. They need to know. Especially Bruce.”

All Peter did was nod not bothering to protest. She was the black widow and he was a nobody. It didn't help that he was at the end of his strength for one day. Natasha marched out the door. Moments later Clint and Cap marched in.

“Why didn’t you tell us?!” Steve asked as they reached the counter.

It certainly explained the shoulder and the metabolism, both Hawkeye and Cap thought as they observed the teen. But like Natasha, they realized it didn’t explain the eating. Or more correctly, the lack of eating.

Peter stayed quite as Clint ranted about how cool it was and Steve lectured him on safety. He knew they didn’t care. No one did, and no one should. Meanwhile, on the other side of the tower, Natasha was furious and Tony had no idea what was coming.

~~~

The door slid open to Tonys’ lab and he ignored it until Natasha made her presence clear. “How could you?” She hissed her voice low and sharp.

“I beg your pardon?” Tony asked spinning around. He looked like hell, he felt like it too.

“How could you bring a 14-year-old into that battle. He was 14 years old.”

Tony paled, “he told you then?” was all he managed to say as Natasha stormed closer.

“Yes. He told us.” The black widow paused, “I’m still waiting.” She growled.

“I just needed another man, he wasn’t supposed to do much, and he would have done it anyway. With me as his sponsor, he had protection. He had a suit.”

Natasha glared at him, “you see the issue with that argument there Tony, is that Peter wasn’t a man. He was a kid. He still is a kid.”

Tony felt his own anger begin to burn, “you don’t think I don’t know that? After I realized what I’d done I barely slept for weeks, I drank, and I drank, and I didn’t eat. So yeah, I know I stuffed up. Every time I see that kid I try to make it up to him. Every time. You know why? Because he’s smart and funny and incredible and amazing and brave and yes, I would go so far to say I love him. So yeah, I know I stuffed up, bringing him into that war. But no matter what you are planning on doing to me I’ve already beaten myself up worse.”

Natasha watched the engineer, scrutinizing his face. “Hope you’re ready for when Steve figures it out” She growled.

Tony laughed his eyes on fire as he clenched his fists, somehow he knew he wouldn’t get sleep anytime soon. “Whatever.” Was all he said turning back to his work.

Natasha left spreading the news to the rest of the Avengers. 

~~~

Peter had finished the whole omelette and was sitting on the couch when Bucky walked in. Clint had left a while ago claiming he had a family emergency and Steve had pulled out a sketchbook and started drawing leaving Peter to his thoughts. The super soldier dropped down on the couch next to him.

“What’s gotcha think’in so hard kid?”

Peter fidgeted with his hands, “school work.” Was his only response as he battled his demons. 

Bucky frowned. Natasha had told him amongst the others that Peter was Spider-man. As they sat Bucky noticed a bruise poking out from his sleeve. “What’s that Pete?”

This time Peter flinched yanking down his sleeve a bit hiding the discoloured skin. “Nothing. A bad memory.”

Bucky’s frown deepened. He wasn’t an idiot and he was sure that wasn’t there yesterday. “Peter let me see. If it’s serious we might need to go see Banner.”

The young spiderling shifted before sighing. He just wanted this day to be over now. Too many people were become tainted by it. The darkness.

Bucky rolled up Peters sleeve, a low whistle escaping his lips, “shit kid. Steve come look at this.” Steve put down his sketchbook and stared, Peters' arm was a patchwork of fading bruises.

“Is it like this anywhere else?” Bucky asked.

Peter shrugged. He could almost see the darkness seeping into his out of him and onto the others. It was his fault.

“Peter where?” This time it was Steve’s voice.

“Why does it matter? They’ll be gone soon anyway.” And I deserve them. Peter thought the last statement whilst avoiding their eyes.

“Kid you need to go to Banner now. This is important kid. You're important.” Steve said his voice as calm. Peter felt his heart shatter at Steve’s last point.

They had no idea if they did they wouldn’t be calling him important. They would be calling him a waste of space, like all the others. Still, Peter stood as Bucky and Steve did and walked toward the elevator. His head hanging low as he stared at the ground. He felt like an infection. An infection of darkness. 

~~~

Peter met Banner with the two super soldiers by his side, “Peter you need to show him now.” Coaxed Bucky.

The small group sat in one of the medical rooms. The spiderling nodded pulling his shirt over his head. He felt so detached. it felt as though his life was spiralling out of control and he was stuck watching on the other side of a screen.

Bruce felt as though the wind had been knocked out of him. He had thought the shoulder was bad, but this was worse. At least the shoulder made sense now. This didn’t. When did Peter have time to be Spider-man in school hours? Also, the shoulder was localized, the bruising was different. The bruising was everywhere. Bruce put on his best poker face as he addressed the teen.

“Peter, we have got to stop meeting like this.” Banner scolded.

A small smile lit Peters face, “it’s good to see you to Dr Bruce sir.”

For whatever reason when it came to Dr Banner Peter felt safe and welcome. Maybe it was the science thing. The super soldiers watched silently as Bruce document the bruises and ribs and the shoulder. Soon the young spiderling looked like an abstract painting. Some parts of him splotchy bruises others wrapped with bandages.

Finally, Bruce asked the question they had all been waiting for, “Peter how did this happen? We know your spider-man but you’ve been at school all day.”

Peter rubbed his wrist as he responded, “I heard someone scream when I was on when I was on lunch break. So I went to go help and took a rather nasty fall in the process of helping.”

The heroes weren’t idiots, they knew Peter still wasn’t telling them something. Something big. Something important. But maybe that answer would just have to do for today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!!!! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry I couldn't update sooner!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you for all the comments and Kudos!!!!!!!! Please feel free to comment as long as they're nice or/and constructive!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! They always make me happy!!!!!!!!!!! :) Thank you all again and keep being your awesome selves!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D Have a wonderful day/night!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> VERY DARK, THINGS ARE BEING UNVEILED BUT STUFF STILL GETS WORSE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: May contain triggering content, for specifics please read between the astricts just below.  
> WARNING: May contain coarse language  
> WARNING: This chapter contains darker themes, no one dies but death is discussed. 
> 
> *Possible Triggers: eating disorders, depression, intrusive thoughts, mild violence, talk of death*
> 
> Hey guys! This is just a heads up that this chapter is darker than I would normally publish. However, things do actually get better from here, so there is that. NO ONE DIES, NO ONE WILL DIE. IS STILL DARK. I hope you enjoy, and if you need to speak to someone please ensure to reach out! You are all amazing and beautiful people! :) Sorry about the bad grammar and spelling and for being a day late!!! I DONT OWN MARVEL OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR NETFLIX!!!! Thank you for all your support!!! :) I hope you all enjoy this chapter and have a wonderful night/day!!! :)

Tony sat in front of Peter and Peter stared at the floor. They had both been waiting for this moment and dreading it. Why? Because Tony would have to be an adult and Peter would have to listen and they would both have to apologize. Tony fidgeted with the wires in his hands before sighing and giving in. It had been the teams’ idea.

“Pete, want to tell me why you haven’t been eating as much?”

Peter shifted, “It’s not healthy for me to eat so much.” It was the only thing he could think of.

Tony snorted, “I gonna be honest with you here kid, eating as little as you do is the unhealthy thing.” Tony exhaled watching the teen, “and I think you know that. But I also think we're not gonna get a word out of you till you’re ready to tell us, or we find out.”

The spiderling blinked, looking up at his mentor and father figure, “I’m sorry,” Peter whispered, “I just, I just can’t.”

Mr Stark nodded, “that’s okay kid, that’s why we’re going to help you.”

Peter didn’t know what to say, he could feel his tear pooling in the back of his eyes. How could he tell his mentors, his family, that he didn’t deserve help? Peter swallowed back a sob.

“Peter, we love you, and you deserve the world kid." Peter couldn’t stop the dinosaur’s tears spilling from his eyes. “Kid?” Tony asked unsure what to do, “okay kid, I don’t do feelings, um, do I hug you?”

Peters' mouth curled up into a watery smile as Tony embraced the sobbing teen, his body rigid as he attempted a loving hug. “Thank you, Mr Tony.” Peter sobbed holding on tight as he sobbed harder. “Ah, no problems kid? I don’t know if this is right … I don’t … feeling, ugh.”

Peter giggled as he continued to sob. No, they couldn’t know. They wouldn’t believe him if told them how awful he was. They didn’t see him in school if they did they would be horrified at how awful he was. He didn’t deserve them.

“We’re here for you kid. You’re our Spider-man.”

Peter nodded against Tony’s shirt covering it with snot and tears. Tony held his kid tighter his uncertainty leaking into the hug. “I’m sorry Peter I didn’t mean to lose my shit you the other day, that wasn’t fair of me.”

The spiderling sobbed harder, “you were right to.” Peter mumbled.

“No, Peter, I was in the wrong. I should have acted better. That one wasn’t on you, that was on me.” Peter said nothing, tears gushing from his eyes as Tony rubbed circles on his back.

“I’m sorry for scaring you.” Peter choked out. Tony hugged the spiderling tighter and murmured soothing words into his hair. Peter cried until he felt as though there were no more tears left inside him to escape. 

Tony held on as he fought back his own emotions. That’s all he could do. He watched Peter break and with each sob, his heart shattered a bit more. 

This was his fault. Whose else could it be? They stayed down in the lab until Peter felt okay to go up into the main area. It took hours. Somehow offering the kid food seemed like a bad idea considering that was one of the things he had been crying about. Peter and Tony stood in the elevator side by side as they rode up to watch a movie with the others.

“Thank you, Tony.” Peter smiled fiddling with a red and black fidget cube Tony had given him earlier.

“It's okay kid. No more feeling for a while though yeah? Feelings are icky.”

Peter chuckled nodding, his mind was still spinning. They would never get it but that was okay because he would make sure they didn’t have to. He would make sure he didn’t eat. He would make sure he didn’t speak up about injuries. He would make sure they wouldn’t worry about him. 

~~~

The lounge room was full of noise. Clint was charging around cackling like a maniac as Natasha shot after him. At first, it wasn’t clear exactly what the big deal was until they saw the remote clutched in his hand. Steve looked like the exhausted parent determined to ignore his annoying children. His eyes focused on his sketch pad. Bucky was humming away in the kitchen Banner standing beside him reading out a list of ingredients. 

Whatever Tony and Peter had been expecting, this wasn’t it. At the very least they were expecting a somber room, full of gloomy worried faces. The engineer was about to remark on the atmosphere but stopped as he watched Peters face light up. Natasha and Clint dove over one of the couches narrowly avoiding Caps pencil case as the landed squabbling on the floor.

“You shall not succeed!” Clint cackled stretch his arm out of reach.

Natasha glared and said nothing instead choosing to elbow him in the stomach. Clint groaned dropping the remote.

“I shall not succeed.” Natasha mimicked picking up the black device before moving away to curl up on the couch and flick through Netflix. Peter gazed around the room a grin stretching across his face. Tonys’ heart stuttered with relief. He thought he would never see Peter smile again after the last few hours.

“Go have fun kid.” Tony encouraged giving the spiderling a gentle nudge on his shoulder and a wink.

Peter only stuck his tongue out like a child and hopped over to the couch beside Steve. Bruce noticed the out of character behaviour but said nothing. It had been one hell of a week. The counter crew watched as Steve hid the notepad from Peter and answered a million questions. They watched as Clint teased him, and Natasha joined in their friendly banter. Soon they were playing Mario cart, and everything felt okay, stable.

“I just wish he would tell us what’s wrong” Banner mumbled over the rim of his coffee.

The engineer sighed, “he’s the most giving kid I’ve ever met. He won’t say a word unless we stumble upon it. Whatever 'it' is.” The counter fell silent as they watched. 

~~~

“Can I please,” Peter begged bouncing up and down like a hyper preschool child.

“No. Your injuries need to heal before we test any of your abilities. That includes you fighting Captain America.” Bruce groaned rubbing his forehead, his explanation falling on deaf ears.

“But please. I fought tougher people in worse shape before.” Banners face whitened, “maybe I shouldn’t have said that.” Peter mumbled still bouncing on the balls of his feet.

“No, you should have said so sooner. What’s the one main rule we have regarding superhero practices?”

This time it was Peters turn to groan, “report any and all injuries.”

Banner only raised his eyebrows continuing to move around the lab, mixing various chemicals. “You have two choices, Pete. Stay here and science with me or go do something non-destructive elsewhere.” Peter grinned and without saying a word pulled on the lab coat, both scientist soon getting lost in their work.

“Banner you got a─”

Bucky was cut short as he entered the lab. Before him was the most adorable sight he had ever seen, excluding Steve doing anything. Banner and Peter were both wearing long white lab coats and too big safety goggles as the duo concentrated over a beaker of purple foaming stuff. Their hair was ruffled, and their coats were already splattered with weird stains. Their faces were screwed up in concentration. 

Deciding to wait until whatever they were doing was over Bucky watched from the doorway. You couldn’t see the darkness behind too big goggles, he observed, or maybe it wasn’t there. After the purple thing stopped foaming and settled, Peter and Banner turned away to greet their guest.

“Ah? You got a letter.” Bucky announced holding the piece of mail out.

Banners mouth opened slightly. Who sent mail these days? The scientist removed his gloves and moved over to inspect the white envelope.

Peter ignore the adults. It was adult’s business after all and frankly, he had better more interesting things to attend to. Most importantly though, he didn’t want to get in Bruce’s way. If Peter was near the envelope something bad would happen. The paper would catch fire or something equally awful. Banner stepped outside the lab Bucky following as the scientist flipped it over.

“What gives?” Bruce muttered taring open the envelop, peering over the top to see inside.

Bucky was the first to notice jumping away from the strange scent the envelope had begun to emit. It smelled like lilacs on a summers day.

Bruce didn’t notice until the world started spinning. The paper toppled from his hand. His body swayed as he fell toward the floor. He didn’t hear Bucky yelling or Peters apologies. He didn’t hear anything at all. The world went black.

Peter stared at the sheet of paper lying separate from the envelope and at his friend’s body. He barely registered the medic rushing in all he could focus on was the words string up at him. Two simple words to confirm it all. Your Fault. He picked up the paper in shaking hands. He didn’t feel. It was all bank except two words. Your Fault.

“─ter, Peter, buddy hey. Whatcha got there? Can I have a look? Peter?” The paper was gently pried from his figures. By who he didn’t know. 

~~~

It was at that moment that the Avengers figured out why Peter wasn’t eating. It was at that moment that Natasha wanted to up her kill count. It was at that moment that Tony hated himself for not putting it together sooner. It was at that moment that Clint detested all the rotten people in the world for hurting their kid. It was at that moment that Bucky agreed with Clint, something which rarely happened. It was at that moment that Steve wished he knew who to destroy. 

It as in that moment they all died a little. 

It was at that moment that they realized Peter believed everything was his fault. 

It was also in that moment every Avenger swore they would protect their kid and give him back as much of his light as possible. He would be loved and he would feel worthy of that love. They would make sure of it if it was the last thing they did.

~~~

Peter sobbed. He didn’t feel all the hands guiding him, all the hugs. He didn’t notice when they placed him on the couch and made him food. All he could see was Bruce. All he could see was 'your fault.'

Tony turned to the others it had been hours and Peter hadn’t moved. The good news was, Banner was okay. Stable, but in a coma. They should be able to find a cure. The news didn’t seem to do anything to lift anyone’s spirits. It was too quiet. Too foreboding. 

~~~

Ned sat staring at the screen of his phone. He couldn’t do it. Not in a million years, yet the words still blared back at him, the OR ELSE, a little too hard to refuse. He could feel his stomach turn, he could imagine Peters' face. He could already see the despair. Ned let out a sob.

~~~

“I don’t think that a good idea sir, I don’t think he’ll survive.” Flash stuttered into the phone. There was no response other than the beeping of an ended call. And wasn’t that threat enough? Flash swallowed.

~~~

A figure watched the tower from the top of one a skyscraper. He remained silent as he watched the chaos unfolding inside. He began to hum, filling the air with a sweet melody until finally, Peter sat on the couch surrounded by friends. Surrounded by the dead.

“How long now little spider, till you break? How long now little spider, till you make the decision you can’t come back from? How long now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT!!! If you need help after this I encourage to reach out to anyone who will support you, this includes mental health hotlines!!! You are amazing wonderful, fantastic, super awesome, incredible people!!!!!!!!! :) Thank you for all your comments and kudos!!!!!!!! They are always welcome provided they are nice and/or constructive!!!!!!!!!!!!! :) Thank you all again!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who likes kittens? :) Now honestly, how many people does that sentence scare purely because it's coming for the author of this fic? :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: May contain triggering content, for specifics please read between the astricts just below.  
> WARNING: May contain coarse language
> 
> *Possible Triggers: eating disorders, depression, intrusive thoughts, violence, talk of death, suicidal thoughts, bullying*
> 
> Hey guys!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry for the late update after the last chapter! :D Good news: I'm on holidays!!!! This means I MIGHT be able to post two chapters in one week and be on time for once!!!!!!!!! Thank you all for your kudos and lovely comments!!!!!!!!!!!!! you guys are awesome!!!! This chapters kinda soft as a thank you in the sense of I'm giving you guys a kitten! :) sort of anyway :) Thank you all again!!! Things do get better I swear!!! Sorry about the awful grammar and spelling and I hope you enjoy this chapter! I DONT OWN MARVEL OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!!!! Enjoy! have a super night/day!!! :)

His heart had stopped three times. He had choked twice. There were more tubes going from Banners' body than there were veins inside of it. Peter felt sick. His tummy churned as he sat beside Bruce’s bedside. He didn’t know how long he had been sitting there and he didn’t care. Your fault ringing through his head with each beep of the heart rate monitor. 

At some point, someone came in and made him eat soup. At some point, May came and tried to pry him away from his friends’ bedside. At some point, he fell asleep and woke up again. And Peter prayed that at some point Bruce would wake up. His phone beeped. He looked down and read the next stream of texts.

~~~

Tony watched from the door. It had been 7 days since Bruce fell into a coma and 7 days since Peter had said anything. 

“Well, at least we know why he wouldn’t eat now.”

Tony Let out a tiny shriek, “Fuck.”

“Language.”  
Tony turned to face Steve his face blank before looking him straight in the eye, “Fuck. Shit. Crap. Fuck. Fucker.”

Steve sighed, “very mature Tony.”

Tony rolled his eyes before turning his attention back to the kid, “not even May worked, all she said was to leave him be. It was like she didn’t care.”

Steve only hummed in response. His eyes flicked over Peters slumped form and tousled hair. His face was gaunt, and his eyes were lifeless. He clutched the phone in his hand like a lifeline. The Avengers had watched as he would open his phone every couple of hours and scroll through the messages on the screen. They didn’t know what they were, but whatever they were they got Peter to do something other than sit there.

“News on Sam?” Tony asked his face almost as ashen as Peters.

“He’ll arrive tomorrow, he’s finally done with the last mission. He’s aware of the situation. I’ve also alerted Thor as he’s the only other Avenger free who’s not here. We need to sort this mess out.”

Tony couldn’t agree more.

~~~

“Steve, Tony. We’ve got a problem.” Natasha called as she ran into the corridor.

Peters phone lit up.

“Clint’s down and May's gone.”

“What?” The duo hissed.

Natasha shot a look over at the teen and motioned for them to move away. “Clint’s’ been poisoned by the same stuff as Banner, according to the medical staff anyway. And May's gone. No sign of her anywhere. Their apartments clean, it’s as if they never existed.” Tony slumped back against the wall and Steve’s face hardened.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Tony groaned.

“Well, at least things can’t get worse,” Steve remarked glancing over at the engineer, lost in his own thoughts.

“Thor Odinson and Loki Laufeyson have arrived,” F.R.I.D.A.Y announced.

“I hate you.” Tony grumbled glaring at Steve who let out an exhausted sigh, “I really, really, really hate you.” Tony pushed himself off the wall and righted his posture, Steve and Natasha following suit. “Let’s go greet our guest, I would like an explanation as to why the god of mischief is back in my tower. And then I would like to throw him out of my tower.”

“Tony, just hear them out. There could be a good explanation.” Steve offered, Natasha said nothing only cracking her fingers.

“When hell freezes over, spangles.”

~~~

‘Just die.’

‘It’s your fault.’

‘Useless Penis Parker who can’t save no one.

‘You deserve more than a few hits punny parker.’

Peter's eyes scrolled over each message embedding them into his mind. They were right. They were all right. Peter drank in each message as if they were personally responsible for keeping his heart beating. What was he doing sitting in this chair? His mind screamed. He should be saving people or dead. There were his options. There was his worth. All he was doing was hurting people by existing. Unless he was in his suit. Saving people or dead. 

Peter Pulled his knees up to his chest as he sat squished on his chair. His eyes tracked the movements of Bruce’s chest. Up, down. Up, down. Inhale, exhale. Peter watched the scene over and over in his mind. One minute the genius scientist had been standing up and the next he had been laying on the floor. Peters' stomach churned. 

The spiderling shot out of his chair and sprinted down the hall to the bathroom, his phone long forgotten as he heaved into the toilet bowl. He didn’t deserve food. Your fault. Saving people or dead. The words were his mantra. Peters' hands shook as he wiped the bile from his lips and sank down on the floor. 

A small meow echoed from the door. Peter laughed, “and now, on top of everything else I start hallucinating cats. Just freaking great.” His voice shook from disuse and the acidic bile that lined his throat. 

The Kitten meowed again. It’s sleek black fur catching the light as its green eyes examined the room with intelligence that seemed too advanced for such a small creature.  
“At least I’m not hallucinating something worse,” Peter grumbled coughing.

His mind flicked back to Banner and his tubes. His stomach rolled. The spiderling spun around just in time for the toilet to catch his stomachs contents once again. The kitten wandered closer to the vomiting boy. Tears spilled down Peters' face as he rested once again. My fault. My fault. Saving people or dead. My fault. The kitten sat a foot away before moving over to the sink its little paws scratching at the wall under the basin. Peter giggled at the small creature’s antics.

“This is ridiculous, I’m about to give a hallucination water.” Peter stood up his legs shaking as he flushed the toilet and washed his hands, before carefully grabbing the cup by the sink and filling it with water. “There you are little one.” He murmured offering the drink to the small creature.

The kitten blinked before taking a few sips. The cat then decided it had had enough and attempted to climb Peters' leg. Your fault. How can you trust yourself with such a small creature? Peter scooped the small cat up. He smiled as its soft fur warmed his hands.

“It’s a hallucination, how much damage can I do to my imagination?” The Spiderling blanched. He didn’t want to know.

~~~

“Greetings!!! It has been a long time! I wish we were meeting under better circumstances.”

Tony glanced around the room before reclining against the counter, “Hey there point break. Where’s your brother and why is he here?”

Those two sentences were more than the common room had heard in 7 days. Steve gave a sharp nod in Thors' direction. The god of thunder surveyed the trio, Natasha being the last to make herself known.

Thors' eyes gleamed with pride, “Loki has sworn to me with magic that he wishes to make up for the damage he caused. It was not his doing friends. It was another being. A more powerful being.” The last sentence eroded the joy in Thors' eyes with worry. “How is young Peter? I understand he is the man of spiders? And how is Banner? Is his recovery swift?”

At the mention of Peter and Bruce, Tony felt himself age as the blood drained from his face.

Natasha’s exhaled, “Peter is … he’s not doing well. And banner hasn’t woken up. The medical staff are doing all they can. I’m afraid there’s more bad news, Clint’s been taken down by the same stuff that took out Banner, also, Peters' guardian is missing.”

Thor dropped into one of the stools surrounding the counter. “Have we made any progress?” The god of thunder asked running a hand through his hair.

Before anyone could respond Tony interrupted, “where’s Loki and why is he here?”

The room was silent before Thor began to explain, “he came to help, as for where he is? I do not know, he is hiding in the tower. I told him to hide for a short time to let you adjust to the idea of him being here.”

Tony grumbled bottling up his anger as well as he could before storming to the kitchen and making a coffee. “The only progress we’ve made pertains toward a cure. We still have no idea who’s done this, and we still don’t know why. We all need to be wary though, and I’d advise against telling Peter. We could barely get him to eat as it was. Now Banner? I think he might need to go on a drip again if I’m honest.”

Thors’ brows creased. “Where is the man of spiders?”

Everyone fell silent once again their thoughts overtaken by the twig-like boy residing a couple of floors down in the med bay. “The medical bay with Bruce,” Steve responded before leaving the room.

He needed Bucky and he needed him now. Right now, Bucky was researching possible perpetrators of the crime. Steve’s mind latched onto his Partner as he ran out of the room. He needed his James.

~~~

The kitten and Peter shuffled back to Banners room and settled into the plastic chair resuming Peters ‘null’ state. Peter scooped up his phone with one hand and cradled the kitten with the other. 

At some stage, the small black fuzz ball fell asleep. Doctors came and went. Peter read new messages. The monotony continued, The beeping and the messaging, the rise and fall of Banners' chest and the chanting in Peters' brain. The small fuzz ball woke up and jumped on the floor. Running across the room and pouncing almost desperately on balls of fluff. Never once did the green-eyed kitten leave the young spiderlings side. But what else did Peter expect? The kitten was his hallucination, wasn’t it? 

~~~

“Anything new, Buck?”

The ex-winter soldier rolled his shoulders and let his head flop back, “I got nothing. Whoever’s causing this is keeping himself hidden, that’s all I can say.”

Steve nodded pressing a kiss to the top of James' head. Flopping his arms over his partners' shoulders as his eyes flicked over the screens in front of him.

“When did you have time to learn how to do this?” Steve murmured awe colouring his voice.

“Natasha taught me. I might not get pop culture references but I can now use the shield database to search people. In saying that, that is all I can do.” Bucky tilted his head up his eyes flicking over Steves' face. “You need food.” The simple statement rebooted Steve’s brain.

Groaning the super soldier stood and stretched already running the next steps over in his mind, “no time. More important things to do.”

Bucky shook his head, “and if it was you telling me?”

At this, the super soldier smiled, “not going to work Buck.”

James also stood stretching as the computer continued to hunt for possible suspects, “Come on, I’ll make us a quick snack. Whether we like it or not we’re super soldiers who need food unless they want to be useless to the team. You coming punk?”

Steve felt some tension loosen in his chest. In that same moment guilt crept in, he hadn’t even been down to see Clint yet. Before he could say another word, Bucky was dragging him away. “Food, then others. Otherwise, all you’ll do is make the mess bigger.”

And with that Steve shut his mouth and breathed. They would stop this but first, they would eat.

~~~

Tony was left standing in the kitchen with Thor and Natasha. He could feel the 72 hours of no sleep finally beginning to take full effect as the coffee did nothing but instead seemed to calm him. Thor, on the other hand, looked ready to knock down several armies and Natasha looked like Natasha. 

The three of them let the kitchen be silent for a moment longer, each Avenger lost in their own thoughts. The Black Widow decided to take her leave. “I’m going to sit with Clint and see if I can find who delivered the message. So far, no luck, but I’m only halfway through the front security tapes. Bucky said he was given it at the front entrance by an intern. The intern in question cannot be found.”

The duo nodded at their retreating friend. The elevator opened, and Natasha stepped in. The elevator closed and the black widow was gone. 

Tony’s anger dissipated with the final gulp of his coffee as he tried to think of more way to get Peter to eat and faster ways to find the perpetrator.

Sighing the engineer looked over at the Thor, “don’t suppose you know what form your brother was last in?”

A fond smile overcame the gods face, “He changed into a small black kitten when we arrived.”

Tony groaned, “of course he did, now I need to find a tiny kitten shaped needle in a tower-shaped haystack.” Tony looked down at his empty coffee cup with sad eyes before addressing F.R.I.D.A.Y. "F.R.I.D.A.Y, have you see the kitten Thor described?" Tony held his breath as he waited for the A.I to respond, his mind swimming in exhaustion.

"Yes, the kitten ..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for everything!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You are wonderful amazing people!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you for your Kudos and comments!!!!!!!!!! They never fail to put a smile on my face!!!! More are always welcome provided they are nice and/or constructive criticism!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!!!!!! It had a kitten!!!! :D (for those of you who aren't cat people I'll try to include a puppy somewhere along the lines :D ) Thank you!!!!! Have an awe-inspiring day/night!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blink-death strikes again! (worlds worst supervillain name, am I right? :D )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: May contain triggering content, for specifics please read between the astricts just below.  
> WARNING: May contain coarse language
> 
> *Possible Triggers: eating disorders, depression, intrusive thoughts, violence, talk of death, suicidal thoughts, bullying (extreme)*
> 
> Hey guys!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm back AND on time!!! Point one for me!!!!!!!!!!!! :D I hope you've all had a wonderful week!!! Thank you for all your kudos and comments!!! You guys are so nice!!! :) So, I was thinking, do you guys want me to make a discord thing or a tumbler thing to chat with me on? Or pretty much any other social media :) Is just a thought!!! Feel free to tell me what you think in comments!!!!!!!! :) Sorry about grammar and spelling, is terrible! I DONT OWN MARVEL OR STAR WARS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you all!!! Hope you all enjoy and have a marvellous day/night!!! :)

“You gave it to everyone didn’t you?”

“Yes, please can I talk to Peter now? He needs someone or he’s, he’s going to die.” Ned choked into the phone.

The cackling laugh that had become all to familiar boomed back, “why Ned! I think you’ve discovered the plan!”

Ned felt his stomach drop. “No.”

“Tell you what, for being as good as you have I’ll let you send one message to our friend Peter. In fact!” Ned felt the blood drain from his face. “I want you to send a very specific message to our friend. I want you to tell Peter that if he didn’t show up again you would be very pleased.”

“No. No. Please, no, sir. Sir─” All Ned could hear was his own heart and the phone. The whole world was narrowed down to that conversation.

“I would do it now if I were you, I have a special surprise for spider boy if you don’t.”

Warm tears dripped from Neds’ eyes as he pulled the phone away from his face and opened up peters contact. His hands shook as he began to type. This wasn’t how he planned to spend his mid-semester break. This wasn’t how the last term was supposed to go. They were supposed to be watching Star Wars and laughing until their chest hurt. Peter was supposed to tell him all about the Avengers and he was supposed to ask a million questions. This wasn’t how it was supposed to happen. 

As he hit send he felt the world fall away. He lifted the phone back up to his ear.

“It’s done.”

~~~

Peters' eyes widened as his phone buzzed in the way he set it to alert him when Ned texted. The jingle filled the air raising the hairs on the back of Peters' neck. He hoped it would be good. He hoped it would be Ned apologising. He hoped it was his best friend. 

The kitten stopped playing. 

Peters' hands shook as he pressed the home button on his phone. The screen lit up. Guy In Chair flashed up on the screen. Peter didn’t even notice as tears rolled down his face. Sniffling Peter clicked on the message. He felt as though his heart stopped.

GuyInChair: If you don’t show up again I would be very pleased.

The spiderling blinked the phone clattering to the ground as he ran from the room. The kitten still sitting on the floor. Peter rushed into the elevator Tony stepped out of muttering a quick going on patrol as an explanation. 

Tony could only stare as Peter disappeared. He wasn’t going to argue if the kid wanted to do something. Something was better than nothing, right?

~~~

Loki hissed turning into his normal form as Stark rounded the corner. Picking up the mobile device that the child had abandoned he thrust it at Stark. “How do I operate this thing? The child that was in here became distressed once he gazed upon it.”

Tony could only blink as he temporarily forgot his bone to pick with the god of mischief. Taking Peters mobile, he flicked it the right way up and pressed the home button. Nothing happened.

“Must be out of battery.” He muttered moving it to plug it into the charger by Peters vacated seat. “Anyway, why are you here? More specifically why are you messing with my so─ um Intern?”

Loki stared, hand on hip, “and why should I tell you when you should be the one here. By his side. Making sure he’s okay while he throws up in the bathroom and talks to kittens that he believes he’s hallucinating.”

Tony growled stalking toward the god, “why was he throwing up? What did you do to him?”

“I did nothing to the child. But you, however, should be taking better care of him? When was the last time he bathed or ate?”

Tony moved to stand right in front of Loki glowering up at his face, “you no nothing silver tongue. You have been here a whole of an hour and you think you know what’s been happening? You’re dead wrong. Why do you care anyway?” Tony hissed.

Loki snorted, “in all the nine realms I had yet to meet such a pure being yet there he sat, kind to his own hallucination. Even though he was barely able to look after himself. Someone must look after the child seeing as though none of you appear capable.” Lokis’ eyes swirled glowing green with magic and anger.

Tony snarled pressing his suit summoner.

“Do not test me Stark.”

Loki’s warning fell on deaf ears as his suit finished forming. Before either of them could do anything more, Thor ran into the room yanking back his brother Bucky dragging away Tony.

“Now bother you promised.” That didn’t stop the god of mischief straining in his brother hold.

“Tony, what would Peter think.” Barnes murmured yanking tony back a couple more steps. “Call truce or I’m getting F.R.I.D.A.Y. to call in Steve and Natasha like F.R.I.D.A.Y called in Thor and I.” The super soldier threated.

A couple more minutes of grumbling Tony grumbled truce under his breath before shaking Barnes off and grabbing Peters phone. “I’m heading to the lab.” The engineer grouched.

“Oh no you’re not,” Bucky yelled taking off after the pissed off Tony Stark, “you’re going to sleep or I’m telling Pepper.”

All that could be heard in Banners' hospital room was the muffled arguing of Stark and Barns and the beeping of the heart monitor.

“The child needs help Thor.” Thors’ brows creased as he looked over at his brother, “there is much darkness in him. More than anyone should experience.”

Thor sat in silence releasing Loki as Barnes and Stark could no longer be heard.

“We’ll help him Loki.” The god of thunder soothed.

“Promise?” Loki whispered reminding Thor just how young he was.

“Promise.”

~~~

After the tenth swing Peters arms felt like jelly. Why? The last meal he had eaten he had thrown up. Normally, this would be manageable, if you didn’t have a super metabolism. Still, Spider-man swung through the city blanking the words from his mind. Right now, he was Spider-man. Right now, he mattered.

A scream sounded from ten blocks away and Spider-man was on it. A carjacking over on ninth avenue, Spider-man can manage that. He was out for hours, ignoring the constant incoming calls from everyone. 

Spider-man noticed the abundance of high schoolers out and about. For a Monday that was weird until his mind latched onto the fact it was the mid-semester break. Huh, was the only response he could conjure. 

He ignored when the world began to spin until he became too light headed to work. After that he stopped for a small hot dog, the smallest available then he went back to swinging. As the moon rose Spider-man finally reclined against a roof for a break. His brain numb. He considered reactivating Karen, but his mind wouldn’t let him. She would make rational comments and ask about his well being and he didn’t deserve that.

‘Well, well, well, look who it is.”

Spider-man groaned. At least he was only endangering himself.

~~~

Natasha sat beside Clint’s bed as the doctors came into to give him another drug that would hopefully counteract the substance. She thanked her lucky stars the kid didn’t know. She didn’t know how he would have survived if he did. His face filled with horror, self-loathing and sadness carved into her memory. 

The doctors were quite as they worked. Natasha watched as they pumped in more purple liquid, her thoughts skipped, purple liquid? “What are you giving him?” She asked keeping her face in neutral with a hint of faked interest.

She had a feeling that the white powder wasn’t the culprit for the coma at all.

“Um, it-it’s a mix of, um, elector lights and─” The doctor didn’t get to say another word. Natasha struck him over the head knocking him out. The Black Widow was almost 100% certain they were giving Clint the same stuff she used to keep people under. 

They had a lead.

~~~  
“Hello, Gunslinger, what brings you up here this fine evening?” Spider-man quipped stretching as he rose.

“How many times do I have to tell you? Its Blink-death. Say it with me Blink … Death.”

Spider-man rolled his eyes as the gun-slinging villain approached, his hands up in the air as though he was surrendering. “Seriously, what do you want? To endanger my life or just slightly maim me? Cause if you don’t want to do either of those I’m sure there’s plenty of none super villainy type jobs that could use you.”<

Blink-death chortled as he sat down next to where Spider-man was previously seated.

“Afraid not. I’m all villain, no hero. No, I came to deliver a message this time, before we get to the maiming and killing bit.”

Spider-man scoffed, “and what message is that?"

“Watch your back because those guarding it are gonna topple like dominos. And when their heads roll it’s gonna be on you, unless you finish the job for everyone and save ’em all. I mean really, I thought you were smarter than this Spider-man … I feel like I’m forgetting something.” Spider-man felt sick, which wasn’t an uncommon feeling anymore. “Eh, lets fight. I wanna getcha so I get the extra cash. If you let me they'll all live.”

The spiderling leapt out the way as a hail of bullets shot past him. He ignored the thousands of phone calls favouring his spider senses instead. His spider-sense said jump left, Peter said how far, why? Because he didn’t feel like dying. Why? Because someone was threatening his friends and family and had already hurt Banner. 

Spider-man wanted them gone, or more correctly in jail. But not before he had given them at least two black eyes and maybe a broken rib. As Spider-man Peter felt he just might be able to do that. After that? Spider-man didn’t know, it was his fault after all.

~~~

Sure enough, after a half an hour, Clint had begun to wake. Not long after so did Banner and it took all the other Avengers effort not to crush them or overcrowd them in their joy. But instead, wait in the corridor like helpful people. However, under all their happiness was fear. 

Why wasn’t Peter picking up? Tony hadn’t made him yet, out of respect and hopefulness, but even the engineer was beginning to worry. 

And then there was all the other fear, who was doing this? Why were they doing this? How had people been able to infiltrate Stark industries again? Where was May? Are they going to kill someone? When was Peter finally going to eat? When was he going to realise everything wasn’t his fault? The never-ending torrent of questions swamped the Avengers as they waited in the hall for Banner and Clint to be given the all clear. So many questions, too little answers.

~~~

Right fist, swing. Duck and kick, left web shooter aim for the chest. Spider-mans body was on autopilot as he fought Blink-death. The guy hadn’t improved, that’s for sure. “How much money would it take me to convince you to tell me everything you know?”

The villain laughed, “no amount of money can loosen these lips. Nothing can.”

Spider-man huffed as he took another shot at the guy. Blink death dodged left. Spider-man smirked. Perfect, Spider-man shot another web this time netting the guy. Blink-death let out a surprised shriek as the web fluid stuck his arms to his sides. The spiderling didn’t stop till he was wrapped up tight in Spider-man spider cocoon.

“Can you tell me anything about the guy or girl or person of another gender?”

Blink-death only leered a cruel grin spreading across his face, “sure Spidey. He’s closer than you might think.”

Spider-man rolled his eyes as he moved the villain to an easy reaching spot down the wall for the police before dialling their number. Blink-Death laughed as Spider-man reported their whereabouts and Blink-deaths crimes. 

Hanging up Spider-man flinched as someone tried calling him again. Normally he would wait for the police but today he might just head home, Spider-man thought. What’s the worst that could happen? With that Spider-man gave Blink-death a salute.

“Before you go, there’s something else.” Spider-man froze, “It’s your fault Spider-man, all your fault.”

The spiderling trembled but moved forward and swung away. He needed to get home. He needed to be back at Banners side. He needed to answer their phone calls, which he would do in person. As Spider-man swung home he prayed nothing bad had happened. 

~~~

As soon as Peters' feet touched the floor of the tower he felt his fatigue in every muscle. Peter sucked in a breath before pulling off his suit and pulling on his own clothes. The advantages of swinging straight into your own room. 

Peter recoiled as his own scent, he stunk. The young spiderling blinked as he realised he hadn’t showered in days. If he was going to see everyone after a spontaneous outing, things might go over better if he smelled like a normal clean human being. Peter spent a whole of five minutes in the shower before he was changed and moving back down to Banners side. 

Even a supervillain thinks it’s my fault, his brain screamed. No one else needed to be hurt by his selfish sadness. Act normal and don't worry anyone.

In the brief time he was away he had forgotten all about Neds’ text, but as the elevator lowered him to the hospital floor it all came flooding back. 

All Peter wanted to do was go to sleep and have all of this be a bad dream. He wanted Banner back. He wanted Ned back. He wanted MJ back. He wanted to be able to eat without feeling like he was committing the world’s greatest crime. He wanted everything to be okay. He wanted his hallucinated kitten to not be hallucinated. He wanted to not feel hungry. He wanted to not hurt. He wanted everything to not be his fault. But it was and now he had to protect everyone from his darkness. 

The elevator slid open to reveal the whole corridor filled with the Avengers. Peters' stomach dropped. Something must be wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU ALL!!!! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING AND WONDERFUL AND KIND AND SUPER NICE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :) Thank you for your comments and kudos!!!! Comments are always welcome provided they are kind and/or constructive!!!!!!!!! Thank you all so much!!!!!!!!!!!! :) Thank you for your support!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ENTER SAM, GOD OF FIXING STUFF!!! (Yayayayayayay, things are getting betterrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: May contain triggering content, for specifics please read between the astricts just below.  
> WARNING: May contain coarse language
> 
> *Possible Triggers: eating disorders, depression, intrusive thoughts, violence, talk of death, suicidal thoughts*
> 
> Hi guys!!! Sorry for the late update, lighting took out our internet its been down for ages, (and power but for less time)!!!! For once, having holidays worked against me!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I hope you enjoy this chapter!!! Things are getting better!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :) Sorry for bad grammar and spelling!!! (Also, get excited, you guys might not have to put up with that soon!!!! :D ) I DONT OWN MARVEL OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!!!! Thank you all!!! I hope you have a wonderful day/night!!! Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

No one moved. No one was really sure what to say or what was a good idea to say. Tears started dribbling from Peters' eyes. My fault, my fault, my fault.

“This is your fault,” Stark growled at Loki moving over to embrace the sobbing teen.

“My fault? Really Stark, You’re the neglectful─”

“Brother. Now is not the time.” Thor hissed his hand latching onto the god of mischiefs shoulder.

Tony pulled Peter into a tight embrace, “nothing’s wrong kid, if you’d picked up you’d know, Banner’s waking up.” He breathed out in relief as the spiderling melted into his embrace.

The tears continued to flow but now they were from thankfulness. His friend was alive. Peter sobbed everything was going to be okay Banner was okay. 

He could go back to school, thanks to the holiday he hadn’t missed too much. There was no Ned or anything but at least the team wouldn’t worry. His chest ached at the thought of his friend. How had he screwed up so bad? Who was he kidding, somethings might be okay but while he was still around, they would only be corroded to nothing in the end.

“Clint too.” Tony knew he had said something wrong as every single muscle in the kid tensed.

He was a dead weight that caused too many casualties. “I’ve got to, to go. Somewhere, away. I’ve.”

He shoved Tony away stumbling back the words of protest fell on deaf ears as he stumbled away. If he had looked up he would have seen Banner emerge from the hospital room. He would have seen Clint shoot the tiny dart that was designed to knock out captain America. He saw nothing and within seconds he felt nothing. He was nothing. He was worth nothing.

~~~

“Okay. I obviously missed something. If mischief is kneeling beside Tony and not at least attempting to maim him, and Peter is apologising for me being okay? And attempting to run away while doing so? Something happened. Whatever this is it needs to stop.” Clint hissed glaring at the ensemble.

“From the mess that was the last few minutes, I completely agree. You guys need to start explaining.”

“Sam!” Everyone exclaimed.

The Avengers had never felt so relieved in their whole lives. It was time to sort shit out.

~~~

Bucky carried Peter into a new hospital room where, under Bruce’s instructions, he was hooked up to a drip. It saddened the team that the drip would also be used to keep the exhausted teen asleep, not just to give him the food he was lacking. Bruce sighed, how long had he known this kid? And yet somehow in the short time they had known each other, he was able to give Bruce super headaches, like Tony, Cap, like the rest of the gang.

“Back to bed Dr Banner. Mr Wilson said he would be down to see you shortly after he deals with the rest of the squad.” instructed one of the staff doctors

Bruce sighed, “do I want to know what he actually said.”

The doctor grinned, “do I need to respond to that or can you figure that one out yourself?”

~~~

“Okay, first things first I want an overview of what has been happening, and then.” Sam sighed taking his time examining each guilty face, “I want you to answer some questions. Based on your answers I will then choose the best course of action. Okay, let’s start with Tony.”

No one made a sound as they waited for Tony to start.

“He told me he was 18.” The engineer had chosen to start with the hard bit.

“And you believed him?! He’s tiny and squeaky. I call bullshit!” Clint exclaimed. Apparently, because he wasn’t in the hospital wing that long he could leave. Clint had yet to determine if that had been a good thing or a bad thing.

“Language!” Cap groused.

“I agree with Clint it doesn’t take a super spy to figure out he’s too young for this gig.” Nat spat her eyes sparking with anger.

“Look! I didn’t think he was 18, but I figured he was at least 16! I knew he was just gonna keep swinging around and saving people with or without my help. So, I gave him a suit to give him a hand and extra protection. The next thing you know he’s super fucking smart─”

“Language!”

“─And, brave, and selfless, and I don’t know. We ate together all the time! You should have seen him smile as he talked about his latest project or the new Lego set him and Ned were working on or the nice old lady he met. So, you can all shut the fuck up. You’ve known him for what? A couple of weeks? Well screw you all he’s my kid, I know I fucked up!” Tony breathing was heavy as he glared around at the group of superheroes.

“Well Stark, nice sentiment but I’ve been here a day and I’ve done a better job of looking out for him. Did you ever think this was all your fault? You useless mortal.” Loki tutted glaring daggers at the Midgardian engineer.

Tony made a lunge for the god of mischief, “I’m going to fucking kill you, you good for nothing piece of─”

“ENOUGH!” Sam roared standing between the two, Bucky once again holding back the seething Stark. “Loki, enough. You said it yourself you’ve been here a day? Maybe two? You don’t know the full story so back off. Blame won’t help anyone.”

Wilson had been there a whole of two minutes and he already felt drained. He wasn’t paid enough for this Jazz. Probably because at the moment he wasn’t being paid. “Tony, please continue.”

The engineer sat back and rubbed his eyes, his face was white and he looked thinner than normal, his shiny sleek hair dull and dry. “I didn’t notice. I hadn’t seen him for ages and last I checked he was eating fine. The last time I saw him before he was passed out in the lab, we went and got food together and he ate like three stakes. I, there was nothing, I, I, I, he was fine. He wasn’t thin or pale, in fact, he was almost glowing with health. Little disappointed that I had to go away for a bit but other than that.” Tony scrubbed a hand over his face.

“And after the incident in the lab?”

“Things just kept getting worse. I didn’t notice at first too concerned with the bullet in his shoulder but after the other mentioned it, it was obvious.”

No one had ever seen Tony look so defeated, so worn. Tony could feel it coming, the heart racing the struggling to breathe. It was his fault his kid was like this.

“Excuse me. I need a drink or three.”

The engineer moved to flee but Sam grabbed onto his shoulder, “I know it’s hard, but we need you here. Tony, Peter needs you.”

“Sam, I can’t” Wilson stared hard into Tony’s eyes.

“You can. Breath with me Tony, come on.” The engineer hadn’t noticed his breathing coming faster but he could feel it. “Come on, breath with me, in and out.”

Steve didn’t know Tony got panic attacks. Clint and Natasha apparently did as the moved to the engineers’ side in something that looked too practised to be out of the ordinary. Eventually, Tonys’ breathing evened out and he returned to the couch, nested between Hawkeye and Black Widow. No one said anything, Loki simply raising an eyebrow which Stark choose to ignore.

“Next person?” Sam asked taking a seat on their newly acquired footstool.

And from there Sam slowly began to piece together the disaster that was Peter Parker.

“Okay, when Peter wakes up I, repeating this, I will be the first person to talk to him and we’re going to get some stuff sorted. I also want his recount of what’s been happening etc. Now, can everyone please tell me how much sleep they’ve had. Also, when they last had it and how long they went without it.”

No one looked at Sam. It was like they were all 5 and avoiding the teachers' eye.

“Okay, even if by some miracle you slept today I want you all back in bed now. For those who take longer than an hour to fall asleep, I will come and talk to you about why and we’ll work on a course of action. Once everyone’s up we’re going to talk again and we’re going to work out a plan to deal with everything.”

“Are we going to tell Pete about May?” Everyone stared at the god of mischief, “what?! I allowed to care.”

Sam blinked before sighing, “I think that might be best, but I’LL do it.”

The Avengers nodded. Sam sent them away with a wave of his hands. Now it was time for Bruce, if he was still awake.

~~~

“Bruce, you awake?” Wilson called into the dark room.

“Yeah,” Bruce sounded like the world was crushing him.

As the lights slowly brightened Sam was met with the face of a corpse.

“Are you alright to talk?” Bruce exhaled as Sam sat beside the hospital bed, in one of the most uncomfortable chairs he had ever experienced.

“It’s my fault isn’t it?” Bruce looked so crestfallen it made Sams’ chest hurt.

“No, the only person at fault is the one tormenting Peter.”

“What?” Bruce’s eyes flew open, “who’s hurting Peter?”  
Sam gave a tired grin, “that, my friend, is the fifty-five-thousand-dollar question.”

~~~

One day later the Avengers had a plan and Nat had a Doctor to break ... in a harmless gentle way … definitely. 

In the short time that Sam was there, they had quickly come to the conclusion that they were all idiots. Sam spent his time talking to each individual team member and aiding the search efforts. If Sam was right they were in for a big battle with lots of untangling to do. Peter was waking up in 3 hours-ish and no one was prepared. 

Sure, they knew what they had to do and knew the types of things that would be helpful vs less helpful but the what ifs? Rolling through their brains were enough to send anyone into hiding. On top of all that they still had no idea who they were fighting. Peter was waking up in three-ish hours and no one was prepared. Least of all Peter. 

~~~

The beeping of the heart monitor was a sound Peter had grown accustomed to. All the hours sitting in Banners’ room made the sound a comfort more than an annoyance. The difference was he was laying down on a bed. He should be the one watching over the bed and Banner, not lying in it. 

Peters brain slowly started catching up and he groaned. He pushed himself up and surveyed the room. Sitting beside the bed was a tired looking man, one that he had never encountered before reading something on a computer. The man glanced up and startled before smiling. Peters' stomach dropped. Not those word, please not those words, his mind screamed.

“Hi Peter, my name’s Sam Wilson, you might know me as the falcon. I’ve been talking to the team and I’m here to help. Before you say anything, I need you to know none of this is your fault.”

Peter felt tears pooling in his eyes as he blinked at Sam. This person didn’t know him, didn’t know of all the damaged he caused.

“I know what you’re thinking Pete. I can guarantee you everything that’s happened. Everything that will happen. And everything that is currently happening, is not your fault. There’s someone behind this who wants to break you Peter, but we’re not going to let that happen.”

Peter couldn’t move as the tears dripped down his face, “how do you know?”

Sam closed his laptop and looked the teen right in the eyes, “It’s not the first time some fucker has tried to mess with my family Pete. You may be new but you’re still family. We haven’t let anyone take us down yet. Let us in Pete. Let us help. You don’t need to worry about us kid, we can take it.”

The final mask cracked. The dam broke. Peter started to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU EVERYONEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You guys are so sweet and oh my Golden lama, I just, AISJXSJDLFHBHCE, you guys are so nice!!!! :) Comments and kudos are always welcome provided they are kind and/or constructive!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I hope you guys enjoyed this and have a wonderful, amazing, brilliant, fantastic, super day/night!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :) Thank you all for your support!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: May contain triggering content, for specifics please read between the astricts just below.  
> WARNING: May contain coarse language
> 
> *Possible Triggers: eating disorders, depression, intrusive thoughts, suicidal thoughts*
> 
> IMPORTANT: My updates are going to be sporadic until the 18th ish of November due to exams. Though I could do both, if you haven't guessed yet, I was wrong :p :) Back to the normal schedule after that though!!!!!!!!!!!! :) AM NOT ABANDONING THE FIC! 
> 
> NORMAL NOTE BIT: Hey guys!!! Hope you've all been doing amazing!!!!!!!!!!! I hope you enjoy this new chapter and as always, thank you for your ongoing support! You guys rule!!!!!! Sorry about my grammar and spelling!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D One day I shall master it!!!!!!!!!!! I DO NOT OWN MARVEL OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR THE TUMBLER PROMPT FOR THE LAST BIT!!!!!!! Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter and have a super amazing wonderfully brilliant week!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D

“Pete, you are so brave, and kind, and smart, and wonderful, and giving. This mess? This mess isn’t your fault. It never was. Whoever started this, it’s their fault. You didn’t know about the powder and you didn’t know about the Doctor. There is nothing, I repeat, nothing you could have done to prevent these events from happening.” Sam ran his fingers soothingly through the teens' hair.

Peter nodded snot dribbling down his face as he cried big fat tears of pain and hope.

“Before we continue I need to tell you something important. I feel it’s best that you know this, even though it’s going to suck. If you know now, it can’t get worse in the future. Pete, Aunt Mays missing.”

Peters breath caught in his throat. Aunt May, gone, it was all his-

“I know what you’re thinking and it’s not your fault. We don’t know if she ran or was taken. She could be fine just preventing herself from being used against you. We don’t know but we’re hunting for her anyway.”

Pete nodded. Ned, MJ, and now Aunt May. Peter curled in on himself as Sam sat beside him.

“Pete I know the next while is going to be difficult but we’re all here to help. I need you to start eating again to maintain health, this way you can be most effective, okay? Banner, Bucky, and I will be heading this project. Would you like to know what we called it?” Peter looked up his eyes wide, and round like a puppys'. Not his fault, his mind rebelled against the thought. He needed a distraction.

“Yeah.” His voice was a wisp in the quite of the hospital room.

“We called it, Operation Spiders need food too, because some spiders are nice (excluding Nat (just kidding!) ). It’s funny cause F.R.I.D.A.Y. had to say that every time.” Peter felt his mouth twitch in an almost smile. “You sure there’s nothing else you need to tell me?”

Peter dipped his head in confirmation. Your fault his mind yelled louder than ever. Peter blinked in surprise. His inner demons were scared. Still, his thoughts ticked over to the darker side. The side where Sam didn’t really know what happened. The side where all the school kids were right. The side where everything was his fault. 

It took every ounce of willpower and courage Peter had to push the dark thoughts down. He didn’t know if he would be able to do it twice. But maybe he could.

“Okay, we’re going to do this one step at a time together. Sound good?”

The young spiderling let out a long breath, “sounds good.” His voice was so tiny. How did it get this bad? He though staring down at his hands.

“Are you good to get food in a minute?”

“Do I have a choice?” Sam gave the teen a gentle smile.

Peter winced and then winced for wincing. Are you really going to inconvenience the man trying to help you? His thoughts swirled. “Sorry,” Peter murmured moving to get up.

“Pete, if you don’t feel up to it we can wait. You will need to eat soon but we can spare a few minutes.”

Peter blinked and shrugged. 

A small meow echoed through the room. Peters face lit up as the small black kitten padded into the room. Sam blinked in surprise. The young Spiderling slipped over the side of the bed before scooping up the fluffball. Sam watched as the kitten purred while Peter patted the small cats fuzzy head.

“And who's this little guy?”

A green light filled the room and Loki appeared beside the young teen and in front of Sam. Both Peter and the falcon were silent, Peters jaw hitting the ground in shock.

“This ‘little guy’ is Loki Laufeyson,” Loki announced observing the situation.

“You’re, have you─ have you always been the kitten?”

Loki nodded his head in confirmation as Peter paled in embarrassment. “Oh My Goldfish, I am so sorry Mr Loki. You were stuck with me and a vomited and─ I am so sorry.” The young teen whimpered.

The gods' brow wrinkled, “why are you apologising? You have done nothing to wrong me.”

The spiderling shrank into himself, “I made you sit with me and you saw me vomit and I generally inconvenienced you. Also, I thought you were an illusion, so I didn’t feed you. We were there for a long time. I am so sorry.”

“Peter you have done nothing wrong. I stayed with you out of choice. I have never met anyone as kind in all the nine realms.” The god shifted to face the spiderling.

Peter felt a lump forming in his throat and Sam spoke up, “Pete what he’s saying he means and I agree with him if that helps. You are kind Peter it’s not your fault.”

To Lokis’ credit, he didn't look surprised.

“But he doesn’t know.” Peter couldn’t look at either of the adults.

Loki paused before fiddling with the edge of a blanket. Sam carefully kept the surprise from his face, it was the first time he had seen the god look anything but self-assured. “Peter if you want you can tell me, after all, I’m around the equivalent of your age.”

The teens' eyes widened as he glanced at the god for the first time in minutes. His eyes tracked between him and Sam. He looked exhausted, worn beyond his years. Sam waited intrigued at the beginnings of this relationship. They could be good for each other. Peter reached up and scratched the back of his neck.

“How about we trade,” Sam blinked taken aback at Peters willingness to engage in this path of discovery. “Question for a question, but maybe food first.”

Peters big puppy eyes found Sam and Sam suddenly understood. Peter was checking, had he made the right decision? Was this best for everyone? The doubt that swam in the depths of the teens' eyes was no joke. He needed more people in his court, but this was going to be a sticky process. A process that required the team to reroute their thinking. It would take a while but there was light hidden in those eyes too.

“Food first,” Sam affirmed Loki agreed.

~~~

Sam and Loki had left the room while Peter changed before joining them in the corridor. Sam had made sure that only one Avenger at a time, other than himself and Loki, would be around Peter for the beginning. Too much too soon and Peter would start drowning again. At the moment he was clinging to a piece of driftwood in a rough sea. Sam wouldn’t feel comfortable until the kid was standing on the shore. 

As they set off down the corridor Loki changed into a snow tiger, Peters face lit up. Sam noticed it was hard to miss how Peters' hands twitched when he saw the white and black striped fur. Loki noticed too. He pushed his head into the young spiderlings hand and Peter practically glowed. 

The elevator trip up was a bit cramped but no one complained. Peter had a small smile on his face. That’s all that mattered. Just as Sam planned the common room was clear of any of the other team members, on the bench, however, was a stack of Buckys’ steaming pancake.

Sam looks at Loki as they move toward the bench. His eyes conveying the message, 'watch and listen I won’t always be here and for now, Peter needs an always'. At least until he was on the shore, or, as Peter put it, out of the darkness.

~~~

They sat at the bench, all three of them, Loki back in his regular form. They all stared at their adversary together, the pancakes. Sam breathed out, Peter and Loki copied.

“Peter it is okay to eat. What happened is not your fault, but to fix things you need to be at 110%.” Peter sucked a breath in and picked up the knife and fork.

Win number one. The all took a moment studying the fluffy mounds of goodness that sat, drizzled in maple syrup, on Peters plate. Sam could see the war behind Peters' eyes and was blown away by the kids’ bravery. 

It took an hour, but Peter ate a quarter of the stack. Considering how small his stomach must be now, Sam was impressed. He watched Loki and Pete bicker for a moment before deciding it was time for him to leave. Ironically, he trusted Loki with this. He was a teen like Peter and the Spiderling needed that right now. 

Sam felt the weight of the Avengers pressing down on his shoulders. He needed to sleep, no good would come of him losing himself.

“Alright, I’m off to take a nap. Pete you’re cleared to stay in your room provided you eat three meals a day. The team and I will help you with that though. Just till you’re out of the dark.”

Sam could see the darkness creeping back, but he had to trust Loki with this one. The kid needed more than one support. He had a whole team but Peter didn’t know that yet. The Spiderling nodded his head and turned away as Sam left the group. Sam preyed he had made the right choice.

~~~

Loki looked at the uncertain teen. As soon as Sam had left Peter had begun shifting more, his eyes avoiding Loki more, Peter had more nervous energy in general.

“Would you like to ask the first question or shall I?” The god asked giving the teen a path.

“Ah, you? I haven’t thought of any yet.” Loki nodded, the thoughts fighting between two options. He desired to understand as to why the Spiderling felt so poorly about himself but he also desired to keep Peter happy. 

In the long run, those things would be synonymous. For short term though? Those things were definitely not the same thing. But the long-term was more important right now, plus it might give Peter the chance to ask some tough questions of his own.

Like a Band-Aid, Loki thought as he asked the first question, “what is this ‘dark’ that Sam referred to?”

Peter flinched, and Loki preyed that he hadn’t asked the wrong thing.

“The, eh, the dark is my─” Peter rooted around for the best explanation he could, “my infection. All the bad stuff if I’m not careful it leaks out and affects others.” Before Loki could get another word in Peter jumped in with his question, “do you feel like being an evil villain again? Because you seem really cool and I would like to hang out and stuff but you being an evil villain would put a kink in the works.”

The god of mischief chuckled, “that was not my choice, I was being controlled. However, sometimes I do feel particular ‘evil’. On those occasions I find my emotions, thus my magic, hard to reign in.”

Peter sat and digested the news his mind too distracted to dwell on his darkness.

“What created your darkness?” Loki asked once again hoping he didn’t overstep the line.

Peter paused treating the questions as distant facts ignoring the emotions and the taunts from the darker parts of his mind. “I don’ really know. My mistakes I guess.” It was a simple answer and as close as Peter could get to a reasonable explanation. “How evil do you feel now Mr Loki?”

The god of mischief considered the question. Did he feel like stabbing Thor? Yes, but only a little bit. Must be pretty low then. Plus, he felt calm, he figured it must have something to do with the young spider childs’ presence. “I feel about three. How dark do you feel now?” The words were out before he could stop them.

Peter blinked, he had never thought about his darkness like that before.

“I think I feel about a four, four and a half? How do you deal with the evilness?”

This time Loki was left thinking. He never really dealt with it, more just squished it down until it built up too much. “I do not deal with it.”

Peter gave him a wary smile, “how about if it gets up to seven we can deal with it together? You helped me after all.”

Peters wide innocent eyes were forgiving and accepting all at once. Loki had found a friend, something he never thought he would have. “Only if you come to me when you darkness hits seven.” Loki declared.

“Deal.” The Spiderling agreed.

After all this way he could help someone, Loki wouldn’t know if he didn’t seek the mischievous god out when it got that bad, surely.

“And Peter?” The teen looked over at his new friend, “I will know if you do not come to me when your darkness hits seven, I am the god of lies after all. If I find out you didn’t tell me then our deal will be off.”

Peter blinked, what had he done?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOUR GUYS AMAZE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SO MUCH SUPPORT EVEN AFTER NOT UPDATING FOR SUCH A LONG AMOUNT OF TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :) THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 YOU GUYS ARE SO KIND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Comments and kudos are always welcome provided they are constructive and/or nice!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :) Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Have an amazing day/night!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hehehehehe, also I hope you guys enjoy my surprise!!!! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: May contain triggering content, for specifics please read between the astricts just below.  
> WARNING: May contain coarse language 
> 
> *Possible Triggers: eating disorders, depression, intrusive thoughts, torture (only mentioned we do not 'see; anything) mild violence (practice fighting), talk of death*
> 
> Hey guys!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I have risen from the dead and then been given the cure for Zombism which everyone knows is caffeine!!!! :D Anyway, sorry for how long this took me, exams were hell!!! I think I actually did better on the statistics one then the psych one!!!!!!!!!! Shock, horror, trust me I know!!! 
> 
> Additionally, a note on Lokies age, for the purpose of this fic, cause I'm Lazy, Loki will be around Peters age even though that's not correct, however for those who are really annoyed by this you could think of Lokis' mental age being similar to Peters as he is the god of mischief so might naturally have more of a teenage-ish brain. Eh, is worth a shot. Thank you to everyone who informed me about this discrepancy, in future fics Loki will be the right age. I'm just too lazy to change it now :p 
> 
> Now the normal stuff!!! Sorry about my awful grammar and spelling, hope the new format helps!!!!! I DONT OWN MARVEL OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!!! I hope you enjoy this update, and I hope you all have a super lovely day/night!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :)

Tony worked away on the small mobile. It looked so innocent in its plain case and cracked screen. It was one of his too, the encryption software shouldn’t be this advanced. He knew Peter didn’t write it because his signature wasn’t in the code like normal. 

Tony slumped back in his chair. It wasn’t impossible to crack just a pain in his neck because it kept rewriting itself every 30 seconds and he needed to do other things, like monitor Peter. His tired mind watched the code as it rewrote itself for the four millionth time. 

It was weird because even Peters password didn’t work. That meant facial recognition, and the password was a decoy. Either that or someone else was controlling Peters phone. 

Tony groaned and hunted around for his favourite stress ball. It was dark red with gold swirls covering its surface, it matched his favourite fidget cube and fidget spinner. 

The engineers' mind flicked back to Peter. Why did the world enjoy screwing with this kid so much? He was the sweetest boy ever to walk the earth so why? He knew why. The world liked screwing with Peter because it liked suffering and proving time and time again that life was unfair. Because the world was one huge sadistic fuck.

The stress ball was crushed in Tonys’ hand before he released it placing it down on the workbench. The ball inhaled becoming its normal shape again.

People suck, the world sucks, the stupid phone sucks, everything sucks, Tony thought moving to pick up the fidget cube. He began pressing down on the weird swivel stick in annoyance.

Sam walked in interrupting Tonys' train of thought. The unimpressed look on Wilsons' face said it all, so much so Tony heaved a sigh of defeat before the man even said a word. “When was the last time you slept?” Sam asked.

Ton traded his fidget cube for the stress ball and tossed it into the air. He shrugged before catching the ball again.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y.?” Sam asked watching the engineer one eyebrow raised.

“Sir last slept 23 hours ago.” Sam nodded his head to the A.I and gave Tony his ‘if you don’t move now I will tell the super soldiers and they will make you move’ look. Tony sighed and placed his stress ball down before waving Sam away as he got up himself.

“Fine.” Was the last thing he said before he collapsed on the labs couch and passed out. Sam gently placed the blanket, that was kept near the couch, over the exhausted man. What was he going to do with these guys? They were going to get him killed, or more likely themselves.

~~~

Peter sat on the lounge and stared at the blank tv screen. No one was around and that was good. They didn’t need to be infected. 

Bruce had offered on multiple occasions for Peter to join him but every time the spiderling had said no. All he could see was Banner dying right before his eyes. And it was all his fault. His mind rebelled against the thought, a sign Sams’ brain training was working.

Still, it was hard he could feel the weight of the darkness in his bones. It wasn’t quite a seven yet, but it was close. Soon he would have to tell Loki. Peter recoiled at the thought, he didn’t want Loki to suffer as well.

Natasha watched from the doorway. Peter looked exhausted and all he was doing was sitting there. It was unnerving at best. Natasha decided in that moment that Peter needed to kick the shit out of something, and he needed to do it now. Peter sighed, and Natasha got to work.

First, she made sure to approach the teen in a loud-ish manner, for her anyway, so he wouldn’t be startled. Next, she engaged him in conversation, “Peter you and I are going to the gym to kick stuff and maybe each other.” 

Yes, she normally had more tact than that, but she had had enough. Exercise always helped, and she wasn’t taking no for an answer. 

Peter glanced up at the older spider and nodded. He could see resistance would be futile.

With that, the two spiders embarked on a beautiful journey of growth and development.

~~~

“If you do not hit the boxing bag harder I will be forced to battle you in hand to hand combat.” Peter sucked in a breath at the threat. He didn’t want to have to vs the Black Widow.

With that though he threw all his might into the next punch. Natasha let out a thoughtful hmmm. “How much self-defence has Tony taught you?” Peter had a feeling that Natasha really really didn’t want to know his answer.

“Mr Stark hasn’t taught me anything in fighting.” Peter mumbled staring anywhere but at the Black Widows’ face. She looked ready to kill.

“Well there’s no time like today, is there?” Peter found himself nodding along even though he would rather not. “Come, let us spar I have seen videos of you fight and noticed you rely too much on you spider abilities.” Peter wanted to be offended but he couldn’t argue, she was right after all.

The spiderling had never moved so slowly in his entire life. Natasha was not amused. He literally dragged his feet. “Hit me, we shall work from there.”

What Peter felt the black widow should have said was, ‘try to hit me and fail badly’ because that’s what happened. Soon Peter realised he shouldn’t have worried about hurting the older spider, he should have been worried about the older spider hurting him.

They worked though basic defence before moving up to harder stuff and attack. Peter learned to use his surroundings and fight in close spaces that he would normally be disadvantaged in due to his web swinging habits.

Two other things happened due to the workout session. He didn’t think. Not once did his mind flick back to the shitstorm that was his life. 

The second thing that happened was his appetite. Not that he didn’t have one before, it was more so the face that his stomach trumped his brain so much that he actually went to seek out food.

Natasha felt smug as she watched the smaller spider leave. Sometimes people needed to hit stuff. Never people, but stuff. Natasha glanced over at her own faithful boxing bag that waited ever so patiently. Yup, sometimes people needed to hit stuff.

~~~

The spiderling had a quick shower before going in search of food. He felt lighter than he had in a long time, so much so that he was actually humming.

His brain screamed in the background, but he couldn’t hear it over his pleasantly tired muscles, growling stomach, and his buzzing mood.

Bucky rifled through the cabinets hunting for his favourite pan. The big one with the no stick bottom that made the best stir-fry which the other pans weren’t able to pull off. 

He heard the humming but thought nothing of it as the chair scraped out. Probably Stevie coming to eat after a break though, his brain supplied. The super soldier kept hunting though the cupboards for a moment longer before he turned around.

He couldn’t help but stare. There before him was a smiling Peter Parker. “What’s for lunch?” the teen asked, all Bucky could do was gape at the teen. 

Peter started to get nervous. The super soldier wasn’t responding. For a moment there he thought he stuffed up till he saw the grin that stretched out across Buckys’ face. “I was going to try out this new stir-fry recipe if you want? Haven’t made it before but it looked delicious!”

Peter nodded and watched as the super soldier got to work. First, he found his favourite pan and then he got to chopping the vegetables. At one stage Peter asked if he could help but was turned down immediately.

In under ten minutes, Peter had a steaming plate of stir-fry before him. 

Bucky was terrified the kid wasn’t going to eat it now that it was in front of him. Peter picked up his fork and dug in. Bucky let out the breath he hadn't realised he had been holding and praised god.

It took four mouthfuls for Peters brain to catch onto what he was doing. On the fifth mouthful, Bucky tasty stir-fry tasted like ash in his mouth. He wasn’t supposed to eat. A quiet voice at the back of his head contradicted the though. The voice was too quiet, but it was there and that was a start.

Gradually plate was emptied of its contents. It took Peter an hour, but still, it was an entire plate. If he was at full capacity he would have been able to eat three, four, five times as much.

For now, one plate was okay. It was progress.

Bucky washed the dishes with a smile as the small spider retreated. He was so proud, he couldn’t wait to tell Steve. They needed some good news.

~~~

Right now, if they were correct, they had two leads. The phone and the doctor. Wilson flicked his eyes over their progress, whoever was doing this was good, he just hoped the Avengers were better. Sam looked back up at the man in the room in front of him.

Loki stood behind Sam and read the file over his shoulders. Yes, he could do the who mind control thing but that would be unethical. Loki growled in frustration.

He wasn’t the only one who was frustrated, Bruce paced the room. Everyone was ready for a code green. 

They all wanted answers, but Bruce arguably wanted them the most, at least according to himself. He had been drugged and his family hurt. He wanted to hurt the people that had done this.

Natasha waited for the go ahead he figure nails drumming on the inside of her palms. She was going to get this guy to talk of it’s the last thing she did.

Sam hummed as he read over all the information they had managed to gather about the guy. His full name was Rufus Billy Weeks, he was 37 years old, and he had an affinity for justice. The question on everyone’s minds, well one of the questions anyway, was what would make a man who had an affinity for justice go after the Avengers?

Sam pressed the button giving Natasha the all clear. Bruce, Loki, and Sam all held their breath as the 27th interrogation began. They had new information this time after all.

Mr Weeks had a secret.

“Rufus Billy Weeks was it?” Natasha asked her voice dripping like honey as she walked around the room watching the twig like man. He nodded his head his nasty rotting smirk still in place.

“Mr Weeks, I would like to discuss with you the large sum of money that was deposited into your account five days ago. Along with the very unique house you own way out in the country.”

Nothing had given the present Avengers as much joy as watch the smirk melt right off Mr Weeks face.

“Please don’t I have a family, I say anything they’ll die.” Natasha paused and watched the man. He was lying she could tell.

“Mr Weeks, we know you don’t have a family.”

Apparently, that’s all it took. The man started laughing, high pitched and squeaking the dreadful noise bounced off the wall and the insides of their sculls. He stood his hand cuff chained to the desk preventing him from moving far as he chortled.

“I’m a dead man anyway,” he screeched to no one, “fine I’ll tell ya, I’m gonna die anyway, you don’t know how deep you’re in. Ya all think you standing in a puddle but you really miles out at sea.” He laughed again before his whole body tensed.

He blinked and turned his gaze on the one-way mirror. “What’d I tell ya? I’m a dead man.” He slumped forward crashing into the desk.

Natasha checked his pulse. There was no beat.

~~~

(SOMEWHERE IN A NICE ALTERNATE UNIVERSE WHERE PEOPLE ARE NICE AND GOOD STUFF HAPPENS – Inspired by a comment from Catthhay)

The reader blinked. They had had enough. They had watched Peter being tourched for far too long and they weren’t going to let it happen any longer. Screw the author, they were taking it into their own hands.

Carefully, as not to disturb any of the other characters, They reached in and grabbed X, the cause of all Peters pain. X blinked, was this god? The reader grinned and replied, “you can call me the devil.” X screamed.

After the reader had had their fun, (involving fun things like angry wasps) the reader gave X over to Loki satisfied that what needed to be done would be done. They weren’t wrong. Loki, ever the gentleman, said thank you and began. X suffered for a long long long time. Loki enjoyed every second of it.

Just before X could die the reader took X from Loki and gave X to all the Avengers. The Avengers had their fun before eventually, after a lot of debate about killing X or not, they handed X over to the authorities. 

X lived a long and pain filled life. 

Peter on the other hand was eating. He blew Steve away with how much food he consumed on a regular basis. 

Not only that but Ned and MJ were talking with him again!!! Peter had sobbed tears of joy. The cherry on top was when the reader returned May.

Peter felt like the human embodiment of sunshine. He had his family and his super family that’s all that mattered. Peter felt like the king of the universe and never doubted himself again!

(NEXT WEEK WE TRAVEL BACK TO THE NASTY UNIVERSE WHERE ONE OF THE AVENGERS LEADS JUST DIED!!! :D)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH, EVERYONE, YOU'RE ALL SUPER AMAZING AND LOVELY AND PATIENT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I thank you all for your support, and your kudos and comments, which are always welcome provided they are kind and/or constructive!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!!!!!!!!!!! Also, for those who haven't read it check out the Halloween one-shot I wrote about Peter and the gang is super fluffy and 'Part 2' of this series!!! I thought you guys deserved something nice!!!! Especially with my writing!!!! :p Thank you all so much!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hope you enjoy this chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Have a brilliant night/day!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You guys are the best!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it has a cute end bit :) but a rough beginning :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: May contain triggering content, for specifics please read between the astricts just below.  
> WARNING: May contain coarse language
> 
> *Possible Triggers: eating disorders, depression, intrusive thoughts, mild violence, talk of death*
> 
> Hey guys!!!!!!!!!!! I'm late, again ... but is anyone surprised? Nope!!! :) Sorry for my bad spelling and grammar!!!!!!! Thank you for all your support!!!!!!! I DONT OWN MARVEL OF ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!!!!!!!!!!!!! This notes really short for once! I'm shocked at myself!!! :) Thank you all, hope you all have a wonderful day/night!!! And I hope you enjoy this chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!! :)

Loki growled his magic crackling and hissing. How dare he die after all the pain he caused? How dare he get to rest when Peter still suffers? Loki teleported into the room beside the Black Widow and the dead man. He felt feral and out of control. 

Natasha’s eyes darkened as she stared at the corps. He sat there slumped over the desk his mouth curled in a permanent grin. Energy filled her veins until he whole body was humming. She needed to hit someone.

Both Loki and Natasha turned as they heard a door fly open as Bruce took off down the hall to the nearest code green room. A single question hummed through all their minds as they stared at the corpse, Sam though the one-way window. What now?

~~~

Everything had started off okay. He had sparred with Natasha which was awesome, and he had eaten a whole plate, and then he had finally caught up with all his coursework. But then he couldn’t find it. He couldn’t find his phone. What if aunt may called? Or what if Ned needed him?

He had spent hours looking for it. Each minute causing his anxiety to swell and the darkness to slip in. In the beginning, it had been fine, the good thoughts, the protective though, they had been enough. Now? Not so much.

Peter paced his room. His mind was reeling his darkness was getting too much, he could feel it trying to swallow him. It was sitting at a solid six, and it was winning. If he didn’t stop it soon it would hit seven. Something at the very back of his mind screamed at him to go find Loki now before it was too late, before it became a seven. Too bad the voice had become too quiet.

Soon he was pacing the roof his hands buried in his hair as tugged at it. It beat letting his nails cut into his palms. You’re so useless is all his mind seemed to be able to scream. You lost it. The Phone. And everything is your fault. 

It was a seven. He needed to find Loki. 

He shot out of his room not trusting his voice as his feet carried him along the hallway, floor? Ceiling? Wall? He wasn’t sure. He wasn’t enough. He didn’t deserve school. And now he’d lost the phone.

Tears slipped down over his forehead as he entered the common room. No one was there. Loki wasn’t there. 

“-er, Peter, would you like me to ask one of the Avengers to assist you?” Peter startled wrapping his arms around his waist. Peter shrugged as his tears continued to fall. The darkness kept climbing. It was slipping into category 8 territory.

“Would you like me to contact Mr Wilson?” F.R.I.D.A.Y. asked, Peter shook his head, “Would you like me to contact Loki?” The young spiderling nodded shrinking in on himself.

He began to sob harder as his mind got louder. Lost at what to do his feet carried him over to a corner where he curled up into a tight little Peter ball. How was he supposed to know what everyone thought of him without the phone? How was he supposed to listen to Ned without the phone? He deserved those words. Everything was his fault.

Gentle hands touched his shoulder and began prying him from the corner. He was pulled against a warm body and wrapped in something like a blanket. “I’m here Pete, let it all out.” Peter sobbed harder, how was someone hugging him? He was awful. He would contaminate them. He was also pretty sure he had been on the ceiling.

It could have been hours it could have been minutes, but he began to calm down. The darkness sat at seven but the tears stopped. He could wear a mask now. As he began to arrange his mask across his person a voice interrupted.

“Little spider, we had a deal. No hiding, from either of us.” Peter froze as he shifted to stare at the person holding him. Loki had come. Immediately guilt began to pour in. How could he have pulled Loki away from what he was doing? He was so selfish. So st-

“Little spider, I can hear you thinking. I can see the thoughts flit across your face, I can see what your mind is whispering, and it is not true. You are brave and kind, those that battle their own mind are truly strong. And in moments like these, where you need a hand to stay strong in your internal battle, you have me and the Avengers to take your place in your battle. Or at the very least stand beside you to help you fight. Stay strong little spider for you are an amazing person who has so much to offer the world. It may not mean much coming from someone who you have not known for very long, but I am proud of you.”

Peter blinked, how could a god think so highly of him?

Loki watched the young spiderling, his own anger burning inside him. I had been renewed after seeing Peter suffer again at the hands of his darkness caused, at least in part, by the despicable man who had died. “How do you feel about pranking Thor?”

~~~

When Tony woke up it was midnight. His throat throbbed, and his head pounded. Great, he had a cold. “How long was I out for?” The engineer winced, he even sounded sick.

“You have been asleep for 7 hours and 13 minutes. Additionally, it appears you are sick sir, I advise you to stay in bed and rest.” Tony sighed ignoring F.R.I.D.A.Y.S. warning, his mind flicking back to the phone waiting for him down in the labs. Tony sighed annoyed he had been sidelined in the interrogation the others were probably still carrying out. 

“To the labs it is.” He announced ignoring the sound that sounded suspiciously like a sigh that came from his A.I. At least since it was crazy o’clock at night Peter would be in bed. You don’t need to monitor a kid who’s sleeping after all.

~~~

“Shush, shush, here he comes,” Loki muttered ginning glancing back at Peter before focusing on the door again. Peter barely contained his giggles. In the beginning, he hadn’t been down with the idea but after they started planning the darkness began to fade, along with Lokis' anger. 

The prank was slightly more complicated and less magic orientated then Loki normally made, but if it worked it was going to be fabulous. It began with the honey filled balloons over the doorway and then the glitter cannonpults that would release a second later. Peter and Loki couldn't wait to see Thors' face. Then when he moved to return to his room he would be met with a cream pie to the face. Finally, when would wash the glitter from his hair he would actually be dying it black at the same time. It was genius. 

The two cackled as they watched the silhouette get closer. Loki had got F.R.I.D.A.Y to convince Thor to come to the common room. Peter felt his stomach drop as one silhouette became three. Lokis smile only grew. “This wasn’t your doing?” The spiderling asked, the god of mischief simply shook his head.

Sam, Thor, and Tony stepped under the doorway and about the same time. The trick wire triggered the chaos. 

Loki and Peter lost it. They howled with laughter, Peters initial horror long gone at the look on the adults' faces. Tony looked done, not surprised just done. His face held that blank look he got when he dropped his wrench too many times without drinking sufficient coffee. Sam looked shocked his mouth open, paused mid-sentence. Thor looked tired but also unsurprised. 

“When I get back here we’re having words about appropriate pranking times,” Tony growled before spinning around to go wash and change, which meant the whole scene only got better.

The cream pie hit him square in the face before slipping down and hitting the floor. Loki had never laughed so hard in his entire life. Both he and Peter dropped to the floor trying to breathe as they cackled. Between that and the bouts of laughter, the duo were too busy to even think of self-preservation techniques such as fleeing to their rooms. 

Thor and Sam both beginning to grin, joining Peter and Loki in their laughter as they watched Tonys’ face. The engineer regained movement and made his way to clean himself up. The whole situation only seemed funnier to the two troublemakers as the rest of the Avengers emerged to see what the fuss was about. 

They weren’t sure how long they laughed for but the treasured every moment because they were at a 1 finally. And it felt so good. The Avengers didn’t say anything Peters smile was too precious. Even Tony only managed to grouch out something along the lines of, ’midnight is a bad time for pranks, other times are okay though, but please go to bed.' His tired and sick mind too eh to think of anything else to say. Also, Peter was smiling, he wasn’t going to ruin that. 

~~~

After the last speck of glitter was removed Tony finally made his way back to his lab. Sitting in front of the phone he began to work. This time his mind was functioning at 100%. The phone couldn’t beat him now. He was so sure. 

It took him ten minutes and he was in, not because he was skilled though, no, the phone had let him in. And staring back at him was the body of the man that they had been interrogating and two words. You lose. 

The engineer bit back his desire to hurl the small device across the room. He hadn’t lost, not yet. Not while the hearts of his family still beat. Tony stared at the screen when he noticed something, the phone he was holding wasn’t Peters phone. Peters phone had a chip in its left-hand corner and this phone had no such thing. They’d been swapped.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y, Scan the security footage for the last 7 hours. I want to know everyone who’s been in and out of this lab and I need the information like yesterday.” F.R.I.D.A.Y searched and for once they had caught a break because sure enough 3 hours into the recording the perpetrator came in full view. They had caught a break. The bad guys had forgotten about security cameras. At least tony hoped they had or else the might have a bigger problem very soon.

Still, it was a lead. The person on the screen wore a mask, half black half white, but other than that they wore all the same clothes as every other employee. “F.R.I.D.A.Y. find me that person.”

“Already on it boss.” Now all he had to do was wait.

~~~

Peter stood beside Loki as they both stretched and yawned. “I don’t wanna go to sleep,” Peter mumbled sleep making his eyelids heavy, but still he fought it off as he wasn’t quite ready to face the nightmares that awaited him.

“How about some hot chocolate then?” The voice startled the mischief-making duo. They spun around to come face to face with the Black Widow who too looked ready for bed. Loki only raised his eyebrow waiting for Peter response. The young spiderling nodded he was still happily at a 1 and he wanted it to last. Nightmares didn’t normally join him in that endeavour. 

The three made their way over to the kitchen bench the time ticking over to one thirty-six in the morning. Natasha smiled and began to make up the drinks pulling the mini marshmallow from their hiding place. 

A moment later they were joined by Tony who gave them a smile, and then Clint and Sam ad Thor. It seemed like no one wanted to sleep that night. A few moments later Bruce stumbled out of his lab and joined them at the bench. Lastly, Buck and Steve arrived both looking exhausted as if they had just finished battling their own inner demons.

No one said anything, but no one really needed to. Everything felt right. The only noise to fill the kitchen was the sound of hot chocolate filling mugs and marshmallows being pulled from their packet. The air smelt sweet and felt thick with sleep.

After everyone had a cup the all migrated to the lounge each taking a seat. Peter curled between Bruce and Tony a warm snuggly blanket wrapped around each and every shoulder. The TV switched on to a random late-night show causing light to dance across the room along with the sounds of muffled laughter. 

Peter sighed in content as he sipped the heavenly drink. He felt warm. He felt loved. He felt safe. As he curled up and set his drink down his eyes flicking around the room Peter had never been as glad he was alive. Because at that moment Peter Parker felt he was worth something. Because at that moment Peter Parker saw hope. After all, his family was the Avengers, they'd been through worse. With them by his side, anything was possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!!!!!!!!! You guys are super nice and yes I will keep reminding you all how awesome you are!!! :D We've still got quite the journey ahead of us but were also close to good good things happening!!! :) As always kudos and comments are welcome provided they are kind and/or constructive!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :) Thank you again, you wonderful peoples!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I hope you have an absolutely awesome week!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! and a marvellous day/night!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :)
> 
> (Also, does this chapter feel a bit incomplete or is that just me and because I'm writing this at 2:47 in the morning? it feels like something is missing. Eh could just be me. )


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapters kinda sad but the plot advances :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: May contain triggering content, for specifics please read between the astricts just below.  
> WARNING: May contain coarse language
> 
> *Possible Triggers: depression, intrusive thoughts, mild violence, talk of death, implied talk of suicide. IMPORTANT: This chapter will be more triggering than previous chapters, for a chapter summary please continue reading: Peter tries to go to school but gets chased out, he also finds out he's been replaced by a new vigilante hence lots of fresh thoughts, Nat and Clint follow a lead into the black market, find out they need to talk to the midnight professor if they want to know about the Masks.*
> 
> Hey guys!!! I'm early!!!!!!!!!!!! :D Sorry for my awful grammar and spelling!!! :) I DONT OWN MARVEL OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!!!!!!! I hope you enjoy this chapter!!! You guys are amazing!!!!!!!!!! Have a fabulous day/night!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :)

Ned stared at the phone. He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t go up to his best friend and say that or do that. He stood by his locker tears running down his face. 

His hands trembled as he tried to formulate a plan any plan. And then he had one. It wasn’t a great one or even a good one, but it was something. Something is always better than nothing. Ned needed to go find flash.

Flash stood at his locker surrounded by his cronies, he flexed his muscles showing anyone who would look his strength. 

Neds’ stomach turned. He knew that flash had some form of weird upgrade. He could tell that flash was seriously injuring Peter instead of just mildly hurting the spider kid. He hated to think of what could happen to him if he got on the wrong side of the bully. 

“Flash, I, uh, I need to talk, with you, about a, uh, mutual problem?” Ned squeaked. Could Ned handle helping Peter after he’d been shot, stabbed or otherwise injured? Sure! Apparently, a conversation with a bully was too much for his courage.

Flash glowered at him. “And what could we have to talk about?” At that moment Neds’ mind couldn’t think of any reasonable excuse. Flash rolled his eyes before grinning at his adoring fans, “you guys get lost, I’ll take care of this one on my own.” 

Ned gulped as Flash grabbed his arm and dragged him down the corridor towards the janitor’s closet. Neds’ mind scrambled for anything to say. He knew Peter would have said something about Flash taking him on a date first, but he wasn’t Peter.

Flash threw open the door and shoved Ned inside. Ned felt true panic begin to set in as his heart thudded in his ears. The door closed. Ned drew a breath and waited for the fist to come.

“Is Peter alright?” Ned blinked, he wasn’t dead and there was a concerned Flash in front of him? Did he actually wake up this morning or was this all some weird dream? As the neurons in his brain finally kicked into gear Ned managed to answer.

“I don’t know.” There was a hollow silence. 

Ned shifted and grabbed his phone. He showed Flash the text his hand covering the camera. Right now, they were in the only safe spot in the entire school. There were no cameras in the janitors’ closet.

Flashs’ eyes darkened. “I didn’t sign on for this shit. Leave it to me.”

Ned nodded, he had no doubt that whatever flash did it would be horrible, but nothing could be worse than what was written on that message and they both knew it.

“Now, I will have to punch you otherwise people might talk.” Before Ned could say another word all he could feel was pain emanating from his skull. At least Peter would be protected from the worst of it.

That was all he could really hope for.

~~~

Peter hadn’t expected his day to go well per se, but he had hoped it would go better than this. The spiderling was expecting a couple of nasty comments, maybe he would have been beaten up but he expected to be able to attend school at the very least.

Boy was he wrong. Flash decided it was medieval day and used fruits and vegetables as well as the entire school to keep Peter from stepping inside the campus. 

He heard all their word and they drowned him. Forget seven, try seventeen. His darkness was reaching whole new depths. He wanted Loki and he wanted Loki yesterday. But right now, he was more poisonous than arsenic. He couldn’t subject Loki to that.

So, he fled. My fault screamed in his head drowning out Sams’ voice, Lokis’ voice, everyones’ voice that said otherwise. All he could smell was rotting fruit as he changed into his spider suit. 

No one needs Peter Parker, his mind screeched. But they do need Spider-man.

~~~

Turns out they didn’t need Spider-man either. The new vigilante was cooler, faster, smarter, wittier, the even had a better name. The Midnight Professor of Queens. Even J.J Jameson seemed to write good things about her. While Peter had been on break it seemed the universe was busy.

The most devastating part of the whole thing? She was nice. Spider-man just couldn’t bring himself to dislike her. She was good at her job and good to get along with. The fact remained though, Queens didn’t need or want Spider-man.

If no one needed or wanted Peter Parker, ad if no one needed or wanted Spider-man, where did that leave him?

~~~

“F.R.I.D.A.Y found their last location. Let’s go with plan theta. Natasha, Clint, you know what to do. I’ll send you the coordinates now.”

After everyone woke up on the couches and then sent Peter to school Tony had explained what he had learned. He explained about the phone being stolen and replaced, and the masked women that had done the theft and disappeared. 

The had all been waiting for hours and finally, the results were in. It was show time. 

Nat changed and died her hair, Clint following suit. They armed up, knives in a dozen hidden places as well as a variety of firearms that blended perfectly in with their chosen disguises. No one would ever know.

Natashas’ died black hair made her look even deadlier if that was possible. Clint looked like Clint, the black didn’t do much. The loose camos and oversized hoodies blended both of them right in with their intended targets. 

Nodding was exchanged, and they were off. Everyone already knew the plan there was no need for words. Whoever it was, was going down.

~~~

Natasha and Clint slunk through the city streets, shoulders slouched and eyes downcast. They looked exactly like the kind of people the ‘crew’ would be looking for. F.R.I.D.A.Y. had found her at a sales place.

A place that sold things of the underground kind to those who would like to reform from the poor life to the rich one. They went and collected ‘lost souls’ and gave them a job. A dangerous job but if they survived their life would change, for the better according to them.

They were going to get information; the difficult thing was finding their newest place. Yesterday it had been in the downtown area. Today it had moved somewhere new. 

Natasha was going by the alias Petunia Harvey and Clints’ alias was Ashton Harvey they were brother and sister according to their shiny new IDs. 

Natasha sensed the presence long before they made themselves known. A tap on her shoulder made her turn to a man in a freshly pressed suit and a look of disgust curled on his face. “Would you like to change your life?” his voice sounded like some car salesmen.

Natasha shuffled like she was nervous and unsure moving closer to Clint. Clint gave the man a once over while wrapping an arm around Natashas' shoulder. “Whatcha offering?”

The man smiled as if truly glad he could be of some help, “a job, it’s not particularly hard just a bit, uh, fiddly shall we say? Go to this address and give them this card they’ll know what to do.” Done with his spiel the man handed Clint the card before turning away and moving back out onto the main streets.

Natasha and Clint joint arms and glancing down at the pure black card. All it read was Right street, 52. It appeared they had a job waiting for them.

~~~

They were all waiting in the common room. The could hear everything via the coms Nat and Clint were wearing and they had received the new address, but it still wasn’t much yet. About an hour ago Loki had given sitting still and had begun pacing the room.

“Something doesn’t feel right.” Loki growled for the umpteenth time. He could feel the change in the air. Something was wrong with Peter.

They didn’t get time to discuss the statement any further, the spy duo we’re at the location. 

~~~

The inside was grubby. The floor was covered in dirt and blood, stalls were set up selling all kinds of illegal weapons and drugs. It was a wonder they hadn’t been caught. The place bread violence but unlike you would imagine it was quiet. Every word was spoken in a hushed whisper and each deal was made with a glace over the shoulder. They knew why too. Information could be brought here, and no one wanted their secrets to be sold. 

Natasha and Clint had changed once again, this time they blended with the rich. The walked like they owned the place and knew all the rules. Their eyes scanned the crowed for the elderly lady the masked one had been talking with.

At the end of the hall, they spotted her. She was the only vendor not clothed in ridiculously expensive garments. Her table hand nothing much on it but for whatever reason, everyone who looked at her held respect in their eyes.

Black widow and Hawkeye wasted no time. They walked toward her with the confidence of royalty. They demanded respect but they made sure to look at her like everyone else here did. 

“So, you’ve come have you?” The words hadn’t been what they expected. She didn’t even bat an eye at them as she sat down on the falling apart cane chair, “they said you would.” She sounded worn down.

“We’ve come for information,” Natasha announced is a hushed whisper, making sure to look down her nose appropriately. Clint shifted and crossed his arms.

The lady remained unphased as she went about her business, “yes, yes, I know. You want to know who’s targeting you, and probably about the masks. But that’ll have to wait for another five minutes, so if you want to make yourselves comfortable please do otherwise you can help out with this stand.”

At that moment the respect for this lady become real. They weren’t sure why they had to wait five minutes but whatever the reason they knew bugging her about it wouldn’t help anyone. 

The five minutes passed very slowly, they helped her organise her stall and clean her weapons. And then she started to talk. “Alright kiddies, sit down. This will take a couple of minutes. I’ll start with the masks, they’re an organisation that intends on bringing down the Avengers. If you want to know more than that you’ll have to go see the Midnight Professor. Before you go I have one last piece of information, but you’ll owe me a favour.”

The two heroes exchanged looks, they didn’t really have much of a choice by this point. Natasha nodded answering for both of them, “go to 27th Spider-man needs you.” The duo stared, their minds reeling.

Peter was in school, he shouldn’t be out now. The felt their stomach sink as Loki swore on the other end of the coms. “Oh, and Natasha, Clint, you can call me The Divine.”

Natasha and Clint didn’t have time to wonder how she knew their names. Spider-man needed them.

~~~

Spider-man sat his legs dangling over the edge. The building was tall, not the tallest, not even close but it was a refuge and if he wanted it, an escape. He sobbed as he stared out across the city. No one needed or wanted him.

“Spidey, Spidey, Spidey, look at you. Not necessary and a failure at your job.” Spider-man sighed his mask all snotty and teary, sticky to his face. 

“Gunslinger, always a pleasure.” He ground out his voice slightly nasal from all the snot.

“Just let me take you out, die a heroes' death. Also, it’s Blink-Death you ass”

It was tempting, so, so tempting. Say yes and it was all over, say yes and everyone would be safe from him, after all, no one needed or wanted him anymore. But he couldn’t, he just couldn’t. If he died, then someone else might get hurt because he wasn’t around to stop it from happening. Especially if something happened to the midnight professor. 

He just could give up. Still fighting right now might prove a bit difficult. His thoughts still berating him inside his skull. Still too loud for him to concentrate. 

At least Ned hadn’t been there his morning. He didn’t know what would have happened if he had seen his best friend yelling along with the crowd.

“Nah, still got some living to do. Got to put you in jail for one.” Spider-man snarked standing up and turning around and to the left, Gunslingers bullet grazing his arm. 

They both stepped forward preparing for battle when a pop graced the air and in-between the two adversaries stood a very pissed off Loki. 

“I don’t believe we’ve met. My name is Loki god of mischief and lies. I do believe you just hurt my friend. I do not appreciate it when people hurt my friends.” The air fizzed with magic. Gunslinger smirked, and Peter winced. 

Spider-man almost felt bad for the guy. Almost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your support!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I would like to press the importance of getting help if you need it or even think that maybe you will soon etc!!!! Help is important because you guys are important!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you for all your kudos and comments!!!! They are always welcome provided they are kind and/or constructive!!!! As always you guys are awesome!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you all so much for all your support!!!!!!!!!!!!! Have a beautiful night/day!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WHAHAHAHAHAHAHA IS SO BEAUTIFUL NEXT CHAPTER IS GONNA ROCK BUT THIS ONE'S PRETTY AMAZING TOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: May contain triggering content, for specifics please read between the astricts just below.  
> WARNING: May contain coarse language
> 
> *Possible Triggers: eating disorders, depression, intrusive thoughts, mild violence, talk of death*
> 
> Hey guys!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm back, and late :p eh one day I'll be able to stick with schedule!!!!!!!!!!!! I hope you all had magical holidays and a spectacular new year!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D Also exciting, so I felt this story was coming to a close, but I was like, nonononono I can't finish it yet cause so many questions I haven't answered. My solution? A SECOND FIC!!! :D So far it's going to be called 'The Recovery of Light' but I'm open to suggestions!!!!!! :D Before I move onto the second story I'll clean up the spacing in the other chapters, and update my trigger warnings to be more specific in the earlier chapters!!!!!!!!!!!!:D
> 
> Okay onto normal jazz, I DO NOT OWN MARVEL OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Additionally, sorry for my awful spelling and grammar!!!!!!!!!! :) I hope you enjoy this chapter!!!!!!!!! Fun things are happening in the next chapter so yayayayayayayayayayayayayay!!!!!!!!!! I hope you all have a super fantastic day/night!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And thank you all for your support!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :)

“The names Blink-Death, and I do believe you ‘friend’ deserves everything he gets.” 

Loki growled sending out a wave of green magic throwing gunslinger off his feet. The man laughed sprawled across the concrete rooftop. “Oh dear, dear, dear, you think that’s going to hurt me?” 

Tendrils of magic encircled the villain and yanked him from the ground. Loki tightened his hold, ever so slowly crushing him. Still, Gunslingers laughter did not cease. Peter tense at Lokis’ side. Something in this situation was very wrong. Gunslinger wasn’t breathing. But he was laughing. 

“Loki,” Peter began as the god continued to apply pressure, but a voice behind him beat him to it.

“Loki, how is he still breathing?” Natasha asked coming to stand beside the god of mischief and the spiderling. Gunslinger laughed harder. Spider-man didn’t question how Natasha got there, nor did he question Clint’s arrival. 

Clint sensing Spider-mans’ confusion winked, “we took the stairs.”

“I have waiting for this moment,” Gunslinger called. “The moment where you realise that perhaps all the seemingly unrelated events are entwined.” Spider-mans’ eyes widened, no way, but Ned wouldn’t have ever said those things, not unless … “Oh look at that the little spidys getting it, didn’t he tell you?” 

Natasha and Clint turned to face their small team member, “got something to tell us kid?” Clint asked his voice hard. Peter shrank back as Loki turned his gaze on their smallest member too.

‘It was at all related and I thought that, well I know I deserved it so?” Peter shrugged as if that explained everything.

The whining of metal brought them back to Gunslinger. His body becoming a mess of crushed metal, fake blood, and a weird polymer that mimicked skin. The villain laughed as his head popped off and rolled across the ground. 

Gunslinger smirked, “sorry about the mess, couldn’t have you guy figuring out about my contraption too soon, could we?” The voice sounded different, a bit lower, a bit curler, “I do love this game though.” The voice mused. “Oh no, not the Avengers, you can only kill me if you can find me.” The head cackled unphased.

They all watched as the voice continued, “don’t worry I have a couple of replacement bodies and heads at home. We’ll definitely be seeing each other again, or more correctly I’ll be seeing you and you’ll be seeing my puppet.” The voice continued unphased “and next time I won’t have to play nice, after all, now you know.” 

“RUN!” Natasha yelled as the head let out the signature beeps of a bomb. Peter felt himself being dragged away from the remains of his enemy and into Lokis’ chest as they vanished. His thoughts stuck with Ned and his school.

~~~

“Well, well, well, they managed to figure it out. Took longer than I imagined” Mused the figure moving to set up the next one. “Blink-Death, your retirement hasn’t come just yet and neither has mine.” The figure continued mutter pressing the right buttons to start up their master piece. “They won’t make their move today though, they have a spider to attend to.” The figure sneered.

The machine came to life awaiting instructions, “I do believe you’ll have to pay a visit to school tomorrow, I think it’s time we finished the Avengers, don’t you?” The Machine remained still.

“Yes, I do believe its time they saw how weak they are. How weak love made them.”

~~~

The four of them appeared in the common room Natasha and Clint still in the motion of running, Peter still embraced by Loki. Realising what had happened the two spies stopped running and turned to face the Spiderling.

No one moved as they processed all they had learned on the rooftop. Clint spoke first telling the others to turn back and that they were fine, and yes they had Peter and he was okay too. Loki spoke next.

“Peter.” Peter didn’t move, “Peter, why weren’t you in school?” Loki spoke slowly and calmly his voice balancing on a knifes edge. 

Peter winced, “Loki, I was way past seven.” In hindsight, it wasn’t what he should have started with, but he knew it had to be the first thing. He didn’t know why, but he knew it had to be. 

Loki’s heart broke. He knew why Peter hadn’t been in school, Natasha knew why Peter hadn’t been in school, Clint knew why Peter hadn’t been in school. It didn’t take a genius. Loki took a deep breath and asked, he didn’t want the answer he knew he would get but he had to be sure. 

“Peter, why were you way past seven?” The sob that fell out of his mouth made the remains of their heart shatter. Loki reached out and peeled off Peters’ mask, the inside covered with snot and tears. 

“Kid,” Clint whispered, “why didn’t you tell us?” 

That was the golden question wasn’t it? And the one they all knew the answer to. Because the kid didn’t think he was good enough and now they all knew why. 

“Let’s go get your face cleaned up and then you can tell us everything” soothed the Black Widow as she unconsciously fiddled with her widow bites. Peter nodded as tears continued to fall. Natasha held out her hand and the small spider took it. “Come, маленький (Little one).”

~~~

The Avenger returned as Natasha and Peter left the room, and with them they brought rage. “How come he didn’t tell me?” Tony growled as soon as the armour retracted.

“Maybe it because you were not around enough, ‘Man of Iron’” Loki taunted his eyes glowing green.

Before anyone could say anything, else Sam stepped forward. “No one will say anything until we find out everything and after which we will act like adults.” Sam paused throwing a glare at Tony and Loki, “and be calm and comforting. Any less and I swear to god I will throw you out the tower. No fighting, no blame, just relaxed and understanding. Do you think you can manage that?”

There was silence except for the chorus of yeses that echoed around the room. “Good, now go sit down and behave.”

Bucky and Steve collapsed onto the couch side by side. This was so much bigger than they had thought it would be. If the kid had told them sooner maybe it wouldn’t have gotten to this point. Bucky ran his thumb over Steve’s palm, “stop thinking so hard, there’s nothing we could have done. We didn’t know.”

All of the rebuttals were on the tip of his tongue, but he couldn’t say them. Now was not about him, it was about their kid. “On the plus side, when we sort this out things will be easier on Pete, so he’ll be able to recover faster.” 

Steve shrugged, if they’d known sooner he wouldn’t have to recover at all.

~~~

“Come on, маленький (Little one)” Natasha pulled Peter into her bathroom and sat him down on the side of the tub while she hunted for a washer.

“Thank you.” Peter whispered staring at the tiles, they were so shiny he could almost see his face in their surface. 

“Think nothing of it, маленький паук (little spider) you are precious to everyone who lives here we do not like to see you upset like this.” She murmured finally finding what she was looking for. Turning on the taps she runs it under warm water before wiping peters face down with it. “Better?” The Spiderling could only nod.

“Let’s go see Banner and patch up your arm.” Peter nodded again, and she turned off the taps and took his hand, “you are brave маленький паук, braver then you give yourself credit for.”

~~~

Clint leant against the back of the couch the Brooklyn boys were sitting on. “What are we going do after we know for sure?” Clint asked.

“We’re gonna find the bastards behind all this and take them out.” Tony promised sitting ridged on the other couch.

The others hummed in agreement, their eyes darkening. The people behind this were going to regret stealing Peters light.

~~~

Natasha had disappeared to get Peter a change of clothes as the Spiderling awaited Banner diagnosis. Bruce surveyed the injury with a sigh. “Pete, if you can last a week without getting seriously injured I will buy you $100 worth of whatever science equipment you want. If you last two weeks, I’ll up it to $500 worth.”

A hesitant smile crept onto Peters' face, “I can only try.” Bruce hummed in response and got to work, “you’re not going to ask?” The Spiderling murmured his smile drooping.

“I figure I’ll find out below with everyone else. No use putting you through more than I have to.” Banners voice was heavy with sadness. Peter looked away from the scientist and over at the wall.

“I didn’t want to hurt anyone, I knew I deserved it and you guys deserve to at least keep some of your light.” Banner stopped and put down the equipment he was working with instead choosing to turn peters head, so they were looking at each other in the eye.

“Well, so do you Pete. You deserve light too.”

Natasha reappeared as Bruce finished stitching Peter back together a bundle of soft Tv watching clothes in her arms. “Here, маленький, some clean clothes. Go change and then we’ll face the others together.”

Peter nodded and moved to the bathroom to do just that. Natasha’s words repeating in his head dancing in time to Bruces’, he wasn’t alone, and maybe he deserved some light too. Everyone said he did, plus he didn’t see Ned in the haters line up today. That had to mean something, right?

~~~

Peter entered the room, and everyone stared, each gaze packing so many different emotions. Anger, disappointment, sadness, fear, everything but happiness. Natasha and Bruce stepped in front of the quivering teen. 

Sam cleared his throat before sending a glare around the room, “act like adults or get out.” Most of the Avengers changed their gazes away from the trio, all except Loki and Tony. Sam sighed and ran his hand over his face.

“Please come sit down and then we’ll start.” Natasha and Bruce moved forward, and Peter followed tucked safely behind the duo. The three of them got comfortable nestled in the bean bags. And then it began.

“Start when you’re ready Pete, all we’re going to do is listen and ask some questions, okay?” Pete nodded. His eyes scanned the room, it was full of heroes, it was full of family. He knew they cared, but if he told them they would know how awful and weak he was. They wouldn’t want him even if he would always want them.

“I just thought the rest of the school got the memo. I didn’t think it was threatening you guys. I didn’t know.” Even though his voice was fragmented, and desperate, and quiet, and filled with self-loathing, they heard him. 

No one said anything because no one could say anything. Their words would be loud and shattering. So they stayed quiet. 

In the silence Peter spoke again, his words were the song of the fearful and lost, they were the words everyone had heard and said themselves before. They were words acts of mercy and pain were committed though, even though the words gave them no validity.

“I didn’t want you to hate me.” The unspoken, 'and now you must,' hanging heavily in the air. 

This time Tony didn’t spare no speaking a thought, “we could never hate you Peter, all of us here we love you. Being bullied would never ever cause us to hate you. We would move the earth for you Pete, we love you that much.”

A tear dribbled down his cheek. “How can you? I’m not only damaged but careless and cruel I hurt everyone I’m near, I let my darkness out. Can’t you see I deserve all the pain I’m given.”

Thor who had been watching silently shook his head. “Young Peter, I have been alive for a long time and if the world taught me one thing it is this, no one ever truly gets what they deserve. The good do not get goodness, and rarely do the evil feel the true weight of their actions. Moreover, young one, we all have darkness inside us, every soul in the universe. We can all be cruel and selfish, but very few of us can be kind and selfless when we see the true nature of life. And Peter, you are one of the rare souls who not only tries but accomplishes this every day.”

Another tear fell from Peters' eye, “you guys don’t hate me?”

“No, we love you.” Clint huffed staring at the teen. Peters face burned.

“Of course I do not hate you, you are my, what do mortals call it Thor?” Loki squawked scandalised at the question.

“Best friend, I do believe,” Thor huffed amused as Loki nodded in affirmation, “I love you also, young spider.” The thunder god finished. 

“I love you too Pete.” Tony announced. Peters face continued to burn hotter. 

“Me, five” chimed in Bruce flashing Pete a grin.

“I like you too kid, don’t know you well enough to proclaim my undying love yet.” Sam laughed with a wink.

“We love you too, spider punk.” Bucky chuckled as they all watched Peter grow more and more red with each proclamation of love.

“Look at that маленький, (little one) got us all wrapped around your finger.” Peter glance at each person’s face, “we all love you, маленький.”

Peter felt warm and with that warmth he took a deep breath and told them everything, not sparing a single detail. Even as their faces morphed into ones of anger of sadness he knew they loved him and nothing he did would change that. 

As he finished the room fell silent. Once again no one spoke protecting their youngest from their thoughts. Finally, Tony spoke up, “Tomorrow, we go to the school and have a” He glanced over at Peter, “chat. Tonight, we spend time with our spider child. Sound good?”

Everyone nodded, even Peter. True to the engineers’ word they all hung out eating Pizza and watching movies, Peter eating an entire slice by choice. And even though he ate it with a grimace, they were all proud.

Tomorrow they would battle, not necessarily with fists, but today they would be with their kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU ALL FOR YOU SUPPORT AND KUDO AND COMMENTS YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You guys rule!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :) I hope you've enjoyed this fic and I hope you guys all stick around for the next one!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm not sure if it will be as long as this one but it should be happier for reasons I shall not spoil!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D I hope you guys loved this chapter and as always kudos and comment are always appreciated as long as they are kind and/or constructive!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D Thank you all again!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Have the best night/day everrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D
> 
> (P.s. I used google translate, so please let me know if my translations are wrong :p And yes, I am referring to the Russian and not the English, no matter how it may appear!!! :p :D) 
> 
> (P.p.s If I did make grammar or spelling mistakes (I say if, hahahahahahahahahaha) and you want to call me out on them, please feel free!!! :p :) I do take constructive criticism!!! :D)


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS THE END GUYSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!! (OF THE FIRST FIC) WE DID IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I HOPE IT'S ALL YOU HOPED FOR!!!!!!!!!!!!! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH, I HOPE YOU STICK AROUND FOR BOOK 2!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D THANK YOU ALL AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT BEEN FUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: May contain triggering content, for specifics please read between the astricts just below.  
> WARNING: May contain coarse language
> 
> *Possible Triggers: bullying, depression, intrusive thoughts, violence, bomb, serious injury, faked suicide.*
> 
> Hey guys!!!! Guess what? :D WE DID IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ITS THE END OF BOOK 1!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WE MADE IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CONGRADULATIONS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THE RIDE AND i HOPE YOU'LL STICK AROUND FOR BOOK 2!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (If you subscribe to the series, you'll be alerted when I upload the first chapter of The Recovery of Light, otherwise knowen as book two! :D )
> 
> Okay, MASSIVE THANK YOU TO ALL YOU SWEET, WONDERFUL, AMAZING, BEAUTIFUL, GLORIOUS, SPLENDID, MARVLOUS, PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!! THANK YOU FOR ALL YOU KIND WORDS AND WISDOM AND KUDOS!!!! :D YOU ARE ALL INCREDIBLE AND I SINCERELY HOPE YOU'VE ENJOYED THIS FIC!!!!!!!!!!! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH I CAN'T EXPRESS HOW GLAD I AM THAT YOU GUYS DID THIS JOURNEY WITH ME!!!!!!!!!! :D I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS LAST INSTALMENT AND ARE READY FOR THE NEXT PART!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I PROMISE THERE WILL BE FLUFF AND PAIN AND FLUFF AND FLUFF AND PAIN!!!! (Note the one extra fluff!!! :) ) Seriously you guys are the best!!!
> 
> Okay, the normal stuff :p :D (The last time I'll be writing this for this fic! :O ) Sorry for my awful spelling am grammar!!!!!!!!!! I DON'T OWN MARVEL OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you for your endless support!!!! I hope you enjoy this chapter!!! I hope you have a marvellous day/night!!!!!!!!!!!!

They weren’t going to the school as Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanov, and Tony Stark, they were going to school as Captain America, The Black Widow, and Iron Man. The Black widow taking the lead as they marched down the corridors her companions walking just behind her on either side.

Students and teachers alike stared from the windows that lined the classrooms. Anyone who might have been in the middle of the corridor dashed to the far sides. 

Peter and the rest of the gang watched from the ‘van’ type vehicle outside. They had a rolling feed thanks to the security cameras.

The trio marched into the front office the double doors swinging into the walls in front of them with a thump. The poor receptionist stuttered dropping the phone she was holding.

“We’re here to speak with the principal.” Tonys’ voice was ice cold. 

“Um, he, ah- he’s busy right now but, I can uh, I can get him for you?” Natasha raised an eyebrow sending the poor lady scuttling to get the man in charge.

Clint giggled from inside the ‘van’ even Loki was grinning. “See! Told you plan C was the best one! Can we put music to this?” Clint asked giggling like school middle schoolers pranking a teacher.

“No,” Peter hissed trying but failing to hide his own smile, “we need to be able to hear everything, music might cover something.” Both Clint and Loki pouted. Sam groaned as he saw Natasha winked at one of the cameras. That was never a good sign.

As they watched the feed Peter peeked outside and looked around at all the cars, he didn’t remember a school function on today. Then again, he hadn’t been to school much lately, his mind pointed out. He returned his attention to the mischievous trio that were waiting for the principal. 

~~~

“And how can I help you?” Principal Morita, to his credit, was as cool as a cucumber, he kind of reminded Tony of Fury. The man leant back in his chair exhaustion lining his face.

“We’re here to talk about Peter Parker.” The Black widow did not take a seat as she looked down on the man. 

She watched as fear flicked across his expression before returning to its ‘normal’ state of weariness with an extra drop of tired. The bags beneath his eyes more telling than the way his figures began tapping on the desk. 

“Ah yes, good student a bit reckless.” A bead of sweat slid down his forehead, “has he done something wrong?”

The Captain and Tony exchanged glances, “why would you assume that?” Steve asked speaking up for the first time. 

The principal sighed, “he does have a bit of a history causing trouble.” Steves’ eyes darkened as the man continued to speak, “always walking around with bruises from the fights he starts.” Natasha’s face didn’t change only, if possible, becoming more slate-like. 

“And what of the kids he supposedly starts fights with?” Natashas’ enquiry falls on deaf ears as another bead of sweat drips down the principals’ face. Mr cool was not so cool anymore.

“And he had been skipping school lately and always misses handing in assignments. I think he’s trying but it just isn’t working out for him right now-“ Tony slams his hand down on the table leaving a hand-sized print in the wood.

“I’d advise you to tell us the truth sir.” The principal's mouth opens and closes not a word coming out.

~~~

“What’s happening?” Peter asks watching as the students get up from their seats and begin making their way to the guy, “that doesn’t normally happen.” Something felt off, even the staff who aren’t involved in teaching followed the crowd. 

“I don’t know.” Murmured Bucky pushing to the front of their small group. Some of the students appear to be trembling while others are stony-faced. “Can you get eyes on the gym?” 

Clint shook his head, “the cameras are down.” 

Something was definitely off about this situation.

~~~

“Look, I can’t alright. I can tell you anything but the truth.” Nat stared at the man before sighing, they should have expected this. As if cued laughter rang through the schools' speakers, laughter that they were all well acquainted with.

~~~

“Oh hell no.” Hissed Peter shooting out of the van whilst yanking on his spider-man mask. There standing on the top of the gymnasium building was a grinning was Blink-Death, and in his hand was a small device about the size of a mobile phone.

“Hello, Spider-man and friends, or should I say, Peter Parker and friends?” Everyones’ eyes were on him, “This here is a device known as a trigger. But that’s not really the important part, the important part is what this device detonates.” No one dared to breathe. “For you see, inside this building is the entire school staff and pupils and all their close family. Along with a bomb about the size of, well I’m sure you remember the new boxing bags they put in recently after everyone started being awful, and now you know why!” 

Peter felt sick. As he stared at the masked villain robot thing he felt lost and angry. He imagined that this feeling he was feeling no must be how Bruce felt every time the Hulk came out. It flooded through his veins and burned out any other emotion except the fear of losing his loved ones. 

“All I need is Peter Parker to die and then I can hand this remote over and all will be well!” The Avengers came to stand beside their spider child fist clenched eyes sparking thanking the gods Bruce had remained home. 

Lokis’ magic sparked. “No, no, no, no, can’t have that can we? Anymore sparkles and this building goes up.” Blink-Death hissed glaring at the God.

Peter took a deep breath as he surveyed the scene, his anger making everything sharper and more in focus then it had been in a long time. From inside the gym, he could hear his best friend cheering him on thanks to his enhanced hearing.

“What is the purpose of this?” Peter yelled up to Blink-Death who looked as though he were a kid in a candy factory. 

“I want to break the Avengers. I want to show them how weak love had made them; how foolish they are. What a better way than to take away the boy they all treasure so much. Of course, I had to get them all to know you first, yah da yah da yah da,” He remarked waving his hand around. “But after that, it was all quite easy.”

Loki hissed jerking back as Clint reached for an arrow and Thor stepped up beside Peter. “You are a fool,” the thunder god loudly proclaimed, “love only makes us stronger, make no mistake we shall eliminate you.”

Blink-Death laughed. Peter wanted one last answer before enacting his plan, “who is really doing this, and I don’t mean the robot? and then I’ll do as you ask.” 

The Avengers felt ill, each jolting back in horror, he wouldn’t surly! The moved to grab him but he was already out of reach in a nearby tree. 

Gunslingers smirked still holding the button tightly, “you may call me Lord Death, bringer of fates and truth.”

Peter inclined his head at his teammate and removed his mask giving them all a wily smile. Now was the important bit, he thought as he drew his hands up slowly disguising sign language for tremors and spasms through his hands. He hoped the guy was an idiot or else all this would be for nothing. 

He raised his hands higher, who needed a knife when you had super strength? “I would like to say two things, first, Lord Death is a terrible name and second It’s been fun. Thank you, everyone, Clint, Sam, Loki. It’s been a blast.” And with that, he drove his left hand through the side of his abdomen. 

“NO!” The shatter screams of the Avengers and the laughter of the villain was all anyone could hear as Peter toppled forward from the branch he was perched on.

~~~

“Hello, Spider-man and friends, or should I say Peter Parker and friends?” Tony, Nat and Stev froze, they had heard that voice before. “This here is a device known as a trigger, but that’s not really the important part, the important part is what this device detonates. For you see, inside this building is the entire school staff and pupils and all their close family. Along with a bomb about the size of, well I’m sure you remember the new boxing bags they put in recently after everyone started being awful, and now you know why!” 

The trio exchanged looks, what was this guys’ plan? There was absolutely no point targeting Peter. He didn’t know any secrets missile launching codes. He didn’t know where any of the undercover agents were, and he didn’t really know any of the Avengers personal secrets.

“All I need is Peter Parker to die and then I can hand this remote over and all will be well!” Tony froze as Nat felt for her Widow bites and the Captain grabbed his shield. 

“No, no, no, no, can’t have that can we? Anymore sparkles and this building goes up.” Blink-Death hissed.

“Must be talking to Loki,” Tony muttered the other two staying quiet. The message was clear. They try anything, and everyone dies.

The engineer flinched at the sound of Peters' voice as he yelled from outside, “What is the purpose of this?”

“I want to break the Avengers. I want to show them how weak love had made them; how foolish they are. What a better way than to take away the boy they all treasure so much. Of course, I had to get them all to know you first, yah da yah da yah da. But after that, it was all quite easy.”

Tonys’ hand clenched tight as Natasha straightened ever so slightly, her face still carefully blank.

“You are a fool, love only makes us stronger, make no mistake we shall eliminate you.” The thunder gods promised. The trio could do nothing but wait.

“Who is really doing this, and I don’t mean the robot? and then I’ll do as you ask.” Tony shot forward the Captain catching his shoulder. 

“Have faith, I think Peter has a plan,” Steve whispered his face pale. 

“You mean hope, he has a plan.” Tony hissed back. The Captain said nothing.

“You may call me Lord Death, bringer of fates and truth.” They waited, praying that Peter would be okay.

There was a moment of silence before, “It’s been fun. Thank you, everyone, Clint, Sam, Loki. It’s been a blast.” A moment later all they could hear was their team mates shrikes of ‘NO’ and Blink-Deaths laughter.

Tony blasted the wall open without a second thought and watched with horror as Peter toppled from the tree.

~~~

Clint sprang into action by grabbing the god of mischief, “get the remote and the bad guy. Now!” He growled into Lokis’ ear, “Peter will be fine, he signed as much!”

Lokis’ eyes opened a fraction before he caught on. His magic surrounded the robot, remote already relocated into Clints’ hand. “Listen here you low life scum,” Loki spat raising the robot into the air as he too rose into the air. “We will find you and when we do you will regret having ever being born.”

Loki stared deep into the robots’ mechanical eyes before ripping the head from the body and then turning the machine to dust. 

~~~

Peter groaned and pulled his hand free just as Sam shouted stop. The Spiderling blinked and looked down at the gaping hole in his side where blood began to pour from. Guess ‘Lord death’ would get what he wished, Peter though blearily as he passed out.

~~~

Loki shoved his way to the front where the Avengers knelt by the side of their youngest. Tony had his hands clamped over his now bleeding side.

“Move, I shall heal as much as I can.” Loki bellowed as he sank to his knees in front of the teen. Iron Man let go and Loki took his place. 

The god did what he could to repair the damage but after his show with the machine, he was too drained to do much other than provide a temporary hold. “It will last until he reaches the tower.” Loki panted. 

The god stood for a moment before falling forward his eyes rolling into the back of his skull. Thor grabbed him before he could fall onto the Spiderling.

Tony nodded to himself and lifted Peter as gently as he could. “Hold on kid, we can fix this, but you’ve got to hold on.” With that Iron Man took to the skies.

~~~

Sam stepped into the gymnasium, Natasha by his side. They were going to dismantle the bobs and get everyone out. 

Ned shot over to the superheroes without thinking twice, “he’s okay, right? Please tell me he’s okay. You’ve got to understand, please Mr falcon and Miss Black Widow. Is Peter okay?”

Nat looked at the small teen, his cheeks were stained with tears and he looked as though he hadn’t slept in a week. “We don’t know.” She watched his face fall, “what’s your name?” 

“Ned,” the teen murmured the life draining from his eyes. Nat shot Falcon a look. This was Ned, Peters best friend Ned. The one May had told her about when she had come to the hospital to try and help Peter when Bruce was sick. 

“After Nat and I disable the bombs and move everyone to safety we’ll be heading over to the hospital, you can come to if you guardians say it’s okay.”

Ned nodded his head in thanks his eyes falling to the floor as big tears began to roll down his face. He just wanted Peter to be okay.

~~~

They waited in silence. The clinical white walls of the waiting room doing nothing to calm their nerves. They’d all been there before but not like this. Not for Peter. His ashy face was ingrained in their minds.

Loki sat next to his brother, his fingers tapping continually on his thigh. 

Thor remained still, statue-like, mouth set in a grim line.

Tony paced.

Sam stood leaning against a wall. 

Steve and Bucky were both seated hands folded in their laps, eerily similar to each other. 

Natasha also sat motionlessly. 

There was nothing they could too. 

Clint fiddled with his fingers and Ned did nothing but stare at the floor. 

The clock ticked away on the wall and still no news. Every minute felt all-consuming. All their minds looping the scenario. Surely they could have done something, anything, and it would be better than now. 

The doors opened, and every head snapped in their direction, but it was only a cleaning lady. Still no news about their spider child. 

Ned felt new tears slide down his face. He wasn’t sure how that was possible since it felt as though he had already used them all up. This was all his fault. He could have done something, his mind screamed, and then Peter wouldn’t be in there dying. 

The doors opened a second time, and this time a doctor stood before them his face grim. It wasn’t Bruce and they weren’t sure if that was good or not. Bruce had been the operator after all. 

“Peter Parkers family?” They all nodded, “well, he’ll live.” Everyone held their breath waiting for the 'but,' “but I’d advise you all to only see him one at a time. Especially when he wakes. You don’t want to overwhelm him. He’s in room 206”

Relieved smiles sprang to everyone’ faces. They completely disregarded the doctors’ suggestion and surged toward his room. Peter Parker would be okay.

~~~

“Now then, let’s see. Did the boy live?” Lord Death, mumbled scanning through footage from the security cameras in the Avengers hospital wing. Sure enough, there was the spider child badly injured but still breathing tucked away in a hospital bed. 

“Well, I suppose that’s why I made plan B.” The Lord sighed, “plan A, Isolate and destroy didn’t work so I’ll have to initiate plan heart breaker.”

~~~

May shivered, time passed so slowly or quickly. It was hard to tell without windows. The cold seeped in, deep, deep inside her bones. The was no door, only a bed, some books, a fridge, and a Tv. She curled in on herself more. Why was this happening? She just hoped her baby boy was okay.

~~~

She stood gazing across the city her hair being tugged in the wind. She could hear the shouts of all who needed her, and she did not wait to act. She was better than Spider-boy and she would prove it. To the world and to him. He had never believed in her but now he would. Now he would see.

“Don’t worry father, I’ll be better than him. I’ll be better than them all.”

~~~

Peter woke up to a room full of tired sleeping superheroes and one awake and very sad best friend. “Ned?” Peters winced at the rasp of his voice.

“Peter!” Ned whisper-yelled, “I am so sorry, but if I didn’t do what they said they told me they’d kill you and my family.”

Peter shook his head, “Ned, it’s okay I figured it out while gunslinger was talking.” The Spiderling croaked. “I knew you wouldn’t betray me, I knew it couldn’t be true.”

Ned hearing his best friends voice hurriedly gave his best friend the glass of water that sat on the bedside table. Peter sipped it before ginning at the beaming teen. He had his best friend back.

Peter surveyed the room doing a head count of all the members of his family, his stomach sinking as he realised exactly who was still missing, “where’s May? Wasn’t she in the hall with you?”

Ned could only shake his head his smile falling. Peter closed his eyes and pulled together all the courage he had left. He had his best friend back after all.

“I guess we know what the next step is.” Peter murmured.

Ned nodded, “kick the bad guys' ass so we can get May back.”

There was steel in their eyes and fires in their hearts. They would not lose.

~Book 1 Finished~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You're ALL INCREDIBLE AND SWEET AND AMAZING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I CAN'T BELIVE WE MADE IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I HOPE YOU'LL ALL STICK AROUND FOR BOOK TWO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D THANK YOU ALL AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I HOPE IT WAS A GOOD AS YOU HOPED IT WOULD BE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> Also, I can't stress this enough, if you need help please seek it, you're all amazing and important and each one of you makes this world a little bit brighter, or at the very least you've made my world a bit brighter, so please seek help if you need it!!!! :)
> 
> Thank you all so much for your support!!!! Please feel free to leave kudos and/or kind and constructive comments!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :) You guys have been amazing, continuing to read even with my awful grammar, spelling, and constantly late updates!!! I hope to see you all sticking around for book 2!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :) Thank you for all your support!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! you guys are the best!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! For the last time for this fic, I hope you have a marvellous night/day!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and all your support!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I always love receiving comments and kudos so please feel free to leave some! Please no nasty stuff though, only constructive criticism or nice things!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Have a great night/day!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D


End file.
